Butterflies: Orange and Pink
by Fayth85
Summary: "The butterfly effect. One small event changes one small thing, but this snowballs into greater and greater things until the world as we know it has changed entirely. So, what if one small event, eight years in the past, changes." Set in 'Butterflies', yet majorly AU. OC-centric, slice of life.
1. Intro

**_Butterflies: Orange and Pink_**

 ** _"The butterfly effect. One small event changes one small thing, but this snowballs into greater and greater things until the world as we know it has changed entirely. So, what if one small event, eight years in the past, changes." Set in 'Butterflies', yet majorly AU. OC-centric, slice of life._**

 ** _Intro_**

 ** _3rd person PoV Chapter_**

 ** _A/N: This isn't my usual style of intro, nor is this my usual set up. I want to show, as efficiently as possible, how different this is from Butterflies. And this is the result of that. The next chapter, the 'start' of the story, will take place exactly where Butterflies starts, and we'll take it from there._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Terumi! You know he's in no state to stay here!" Miwako's voice carries through the Mist rebels' camp. Her wild, black and spikey hair sways in the wind. Her entire body is tense, coiled, ready to strike at any second. Her brown-yellow eyes shine with anger, with worry, with the need to protect her mate, the love of her life. There's an undeniable threat in her stance, that she'll break anyone and anything that keeps her from her pack. "He needs to come home! To his wife! To his daughter! If he stays he'll break!"

Satsuma, for his part, looks pretty broken as is. He's curled up on the ground, in a foetal position. His hands gripping his short blue hair, pulling at it to relieve the torment, the torture ravaging his fractured mind.

Terumi Mei, leader of one of five rebel factions in the Land of Water. Her long red hair, the lock covering one eye, the blue dress she'd gotten used to wearing, even on missions. She stands tall, even now. But… she knows this woman is right. She'll be forever grateful to Satsuma, but he cannot stay. The last time he was like this, it took him months to be able to feed himself, and even longer to not wake up screaming for no reason in the middle of the night.

"Ao. Escort the Konoha team and Satsuma out of our camp. We don't have time for this."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Back in Konoha, just arriving from a successful mission, Wolf, Rabbit, Dog and Weasel report to Anbu HQ. Wolf is still carrying the blue-haired medic, refusing to let anyone but her touch him. Something he clearly appreciates, given he's not screaming.

Dog offers the report, while the others study Wolf carefully. She isn't acting like an Anbu Captain. At all. She's… she hides it well, but she's as broken as the man in her arms.

"Wolf." The Anbu Commander gets her attention. "Take time off. Tend to your husband. That's an order."

Tend to him? You don't have to tell her that twice. Once is already one too many. She body flickers out of the room, taking him with her.

"Rabbit. You will guard them. Wolf hides it well, but she is coming loose at the seams." Without hesitation, Rabbit body flickers as well. She knows where Wolf is going, and she knows what she needs. Wolf is her trainer after all, there are few in Anbu that know Wolf better than Rabbit.

"Dog, Weasel. Dismissed." Salamander, the Anbu Commander, says. With little more than a nod, the man finds himself alone in his office. He takes off his mask, placing it on his desk. He stars slowly, methodically, massaging his temples. He made a bad call, sending Wolf. He knows that. He knew it then. But, how do you tell a woman not to pursue her husband after finally finding a clue to his whereabouts? After pouring two years of her life into an investigation that Konoha wrote off as hopeless after six months? After her friends, her colleagues, even her Hokage told her to stop, to give up, to let him go? How do you tell her to let someone else handle this?

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He finally says the words out loud. He doesn't doubt his wife will jump for joy when she hears it. Just as he doesn't doubt the Hokage with get an instant headache for the same reason. Still, better to retire and grow old gracefully.

With that in mind, he dons his mask and leaves his office. He heads straight for the Tower, to give in his one month notice. Which is complete crap, seeing as he'd need to be replaced immediately if he was killed. That's bureaucracy for you.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the very edge of the village, in the Shinobi District, Wolf and Rabbit arrive in front of a gate on a quiet street. Wolf turns to Rabbit. "You mind getting her for me? I need to get this one settled in."

With a nod, Rabbit disappears. Wolf bites her thumb and unlocks the gate. She carries the now sleeping Satsuma in, closes the gate behind her, unlocks the house… and wonders why Minato was so paranoid with the security. I mean, really? It takes her nearly a minute every time! It's annoying at times like this!

Still, once she takes off her shinobi sandals, she happily enters her ancestral home. Sure, she's only the second generation of Namiki to live Konoha, and she and Satsuma bough this place just so they could have a dozen pups together, but… it feels like so much more! This is… this is her den. This is where she wants to be, where she needs to be.

She carries Satsuma into the family sitting room, carefully lays him on the tatami mats. She takes off her mask, laying in on the low table. And for the first time in two years… she watches him sleep.

She's no fool. She knows his rehabilitation will take months, years even! She's going to be so frustrated, so annoyed, to the point of tears more times than not. She doesn't care. Her mate needs her, and she and Aya need him.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Miwako dries the tears she'll deny she's been crying, and rushes out to the gate. Hyuuga Hitomi is carrying Aya in one arm, and a duffel bag in another. Still, Miwako sniffs to identify them both. You never know.

She opens the gate, and takes her daughter, her precious baby girl, into her arms. Aya hugs her, kisses her over and over. "Hiya, mama. Mission go good?"

"Did it ever!" Miwako says, crying a little again. Aya wipes away her tears, questions in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying, mama?" She asks, almost to the point of tears herself. Aya has always been such a gentle spirit, for a Namiki.

"I have a present for you. In the family sitting room." Miwako says, still walking into the house. She knows Hitomi will shut the gate properly, just like she knows Hitomi isn't going to leave the den for a while. Salamander is probably being overprotective of her again, so Hitomi's probably going to be here to guard her while she tends to her husband and child.

"Mama, I don't need presents." Aya counters, hugging Miwako with all her might. "I just need you."

"Well, tough. Cause he's already here." Miwako says, crying. She often asks herself how she ended up with so wonderful a pup. Today is no exception. "He's sleeping though, so you've got to be really quiet."

"A puppy!?" Aya asks, excited. She jumps back a little to study her mother, knowing when the woman is holding something back. She's smiling, crying and holding her tight. Whatever this present is, it has her really emotional.

"Better!"

"Mama, the only thing better than a puppy is papa." Miwako grins through the tears. Aya thinks about that, wondering why her mama is acting so funny. She blinks. She blinks again. "… Mama…?"

"We found him." Miwako doesn't bother to deny it this time; she's in tears. She doesn't care. "We finally found him, baby."

Aya starts crying too, trying to wriggle out of her mother's embrace. She doesn't like how slow her mother's walking, so the second Miwako puts her down, she takes off as if she just learned to body flicker.

In the family sitting room, on the mats… "PAPA!" Aya is on him in an instant, laying on his chest and crying her little heart out.

The coming months are going to be hard. Hard on Miwako, who still has to admit to herself that she's seconds from having a breakdown. Hard on Satsuma, who has fight with every fibre of his being to overcome what Mist did to him – not the rebels, but still. Hard on Aya, who'll undoubtedly take it upon herself to nurse here papa back to health. And even harder on Hitomi, because she'll have to go back to the Hyuuga compound when this is over.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Days start flowing together. Miwako and Satsuma have therapy sessions with Inoichi three times a week. Aya and Hitomi don't seem to care too much. They're quite happy with the arrangement.

Weeks start turning into months. Aya still doesn't care. She feeds her father whenever he starts to space out during meals. She hugs him whenever he starts to cry. And she's gotten into the habit of kissing his brow for no reason at all.

Her mother, too. After all, Aya decides, you can't have one feeling left out, right?

It's winter. It's snowing. So, as tradition demands, Aya opens the sliding paper screens and sits her father down. "Papa, sit down! No arguing with doctor Aya!"

Satsuma sits. Aya drapes a quilt over his shoulders, making sure to hang most of it so she can reach. Then she climbs into his lap and wraps herself in the quilt too. This way, they'll both be warm. Miwako comes into the room, followed by the eleven year old Hitomi, both carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

Seeing only Satsuma's back, but smelling them both, Miwako decides to investigate. She places the hot chocolate on the table, then squats behind her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "Who said you're allowed to open the screens before I get here?" She teases playfully.

"Hnn?" Satsuma sounds confused, wondering what he did wrong. "Doctor Aya opened them. All I did was sit where she told me to."

"Did she now?" Miwako is almost positive that Aya is in her father's lap. But she's playing possum. Miwako grins. "Well, seeing as she's hiding somewhere, I guess I'll just have to drink her hot chocolate for her."

"Mama! Don't be a meanie!" Aya's head pops out from under the quilt and is obviously annoyed, even knowing her mother wouldn't do that to her. Miwako laughs, her eyes lighting up with joy. So the four of them sit together. Aya in her papa's lap, Miwako and Hitomi to either side of them. They sit with their hot chocolate and their quilts – Aya's job was to get four, but she decided she was sitting with her papa anyway, so she only brought three.

They sit, together, and watch it snow. None of them can bring themselves to care about anything but this moment. This perfect moment.

"Bazu!" Aya shouts out of the blue. "I forgot Bazu-chan upstairs!"

"It's alright, I'll get him for you." Hitomi offers. Her hot chocolate's almost done anyway, so she wants a refill. "Does anyone else want some more hot chocolate?"

"I do, I do!" Aya announces excitedly. "But it's not fair that you have to do everything! Let me help!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Hitomi says, smiling. Hitomi and Aya head off. Hitomi into the kitchen, Aya upstairs to get Bazu from her bed. Meanwhile, Miwako and Satsuma are enjoying the moment. The moment neither of them dared hope they'd share again.

"Doctor Aya, huh?" Miwako asks, a smile in her tone.

"She's been asking me for a little brother or sister." Satsuma says, somehow believe this to be connected to 'doctor Aya'. "Says it only fair. That way she can be a doctor like me, while her little brother or sister can be an Anbu Captain like you."

"Is that so?"

"Nn. I wonder how, though. I always thought only women could get pregnant." Miwako doesn't fight the laughter that overtakes her. Satsuma isn't sure what's so funny, but somehow Miwako's laughter… heals him, if only a little. He finds himself smiling, with a warm feeling in his chest that has nothing on the warmth of the hot chocolate.

Hitomi, smiles a little herself. Miwako has been good to her these last months. No one wanted to take a ten year old trainee, no matter how gifted. Miwako didn't care. She took Hitomi under her wing, kept her so busy that, even now, she barely has the time to worry about the rapidly deteriorating relationship she has with her clan.

It's not like she can help finding girls more attracting than guys after all! They smell nicer, they look nicer, they have nicer butts. It isn't her fault that guys are so gross!

Hitomi breathes, trying to shake off the stupid thoughts. Miwako knows, of course. Miwako seems to know everything. And she doesn't care. Hitomi remembers the first time Hitomi was brought back to 'the den'. Miwako introduced her daughter, and immediately added, "She likes girls in the way I like boys. Do you think that's weird?" Hitomi wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"Uh uh. You like what you like. I'm Aya! I like Bazu-chan, here. But not in the way you like girls. I like hugging him, because he's so soft and cuddly. You should try it! Here, feel how soft his fur is." Hitomi did, and she admitted that Aya was right, Bazu is soft and cuddly. "See! Only nice people like Bazu-chan, so you have to be nice! Hey, you wanna come see my dolls?"

Hitomi never in her life felt more at home than here with the Namikis. Never. Nowhere. This is her family. This is her home. And she'll do anything for them.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

February sixteenth, the day after Aya turns six, is the first day of the Academy for her. She cries, begging her mother not to make her go. Begging to stay home to help take care of her father. "Now, baby, none of that. Papa's doing a lot better now, and so is mama. Besides, Hitomi's going to be with us the whole time. And you know Hitomi's going to take good care of us." Miwako explains gently.

Aya turns to Hitomi, tears in her eyes. "Promise?"

"On my life, Aya-chan." Hitomi offers beckoning for a hug. Aya doesn't hesitate, hugging the older girl with all her might. "And we'll be back here to pick you up after school. I'm going to want to hear about all your new friends, okay?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Months fly by once again. The family continues healing, one day at a time. Satsuma is to the point that he only wakes up once during the night screaming. The nightmares aren't dying down though, but he seems to be coping with them better now.

Aya mostly complains about the academy. Most of the people there are stupid. They ask stupid questions, and need to hear the same explanation three of four times, worded different ways, before they understand. And to make matters worse, she has to learn about flowers. She spends most of the class sneezing, and avoiding the more fragrant ones. But at least one of her friends –Ino-chan– understands. The blue-eyed blond helps her pick out scentless flowers, but… she still isn't exactly a fan of that class.

And on top of that, there's these three really mean girls –Ami, Kasumi and Fuki– that keep picking on people. Not on Aya, of course, they're not _that_ stupid. But Sakura-chan gets picked on sometimes.

Aya spent the rest of that day crying because of how mean they were to Sakura-chan, even after Sakura-chan completely forgot about it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Months drag on. Summer comes, picnic season – in Aya's opinion at least. Satsuma's doing so well now that the family starts hold weekly picnics in a park near their house. On the fourth such picnic, Aya smells something funny.

She turns to the source of the smell, tilting her head in confusion. It's a blonde boy. But he looks skinny – too skinny. The weird thing about him is that he smells like ramen and… fire? And wind too. "Mama, why does he smell like that?" Aya asks, confused.

"What do you smell, baby?"

"Ramen. And wind. And fire."

Miwako stares at her daughter. Stares. "Wow, baby that's really impressive." She eventually manages. "He smells like ramen, because he eats a lot of it. And the fire and wind? Elements. You're smelling his chakra."

"Chakra? I can smell chakra?" Aya sounds confused. Not about chakra itself, it was discussed already in class – mentioned, really, but Aya came home and interrogated her mother about the new word that afternoon.

"Apparently. Namikis usually can't smell that keenly until they're like eight or nine, but… well, you are my daughter after all." Miwako says, proud of her pup more than ever.

"Is that so…" Aya thinks about it, be decides it's a boring subject and moves on. "Hey! I remember him! We used to play in the park together, right mama!?"

"Very good, baby. Why don't you go over and invite him to join us. We have plenty of food."

"Can I!?" Aya just loves that idea.

"I wouldn't tell you to otherwise. Hop to! He looks like he could use a meal." Aya fully agrees with her mother, so she runs to the boy.

The blonde, for his part, looks ready to freak out. People don't tend to notice him, and when they do, they don't tend to be nice about it. So when a black-haired girl runs up to him, he's instantly on his guard.

There's something about her though. Her eyes. They're brown, but sorta yellowish too. That… "Aya-chan!?" The boy calls out, shocked but more than a little happy.

"Naru-chan! I knew it was you! Come on, we're having a picnic! And if you say no, I'm never going to forgive you." She doesn't wait for his response, she just grabs his hand and drags him along. "Naru-chan, these are mama, papa and Tomi-nee. She's really nice, but she likes girls just like mama likes boys."

Naruto isn't sure what to think about that. "Aya-chan. What have I told you about introducing me like that?" Hitomi sounds both amused and annoyed.

"What? It's true. And there's nothing wrong with it. And if Naru-chan thinks there is then he's **not** getting _any_ dessert!" Aya decides on a punishment instantly. It's what her mother threatens her with, after all. A meal with no chocolate, that's a true punishment!

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head. Aya's always been a little weird, but she's always been super nice to him. If the others are weird but nice, he won't care who they like. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to see you again, Naru-chan. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Miwako. You always used to call me auntie Wawa, for some reason."

"Auntie Wawa, huh?" Naruto thinks about that. It doesn't ring a bell, at all, but he shrugs and decides it doesn't matter.

"That's right. I'd prefer it if you call me auntie Miwako though, okay?" Miwako tries. She knows Naruto has a thing for giving people nicknames – a trait he inherited from his mother.

"Alright, auntie." Naruto doesn't seem to really care too much. He's too busy staring at the still closed picnic basket.

"That works. This is Aya's father, Satsuma. Please call him uncle Satsuma. And Hitomi. Aya mostly calls her Tomi-nee."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto says. His stomach announces it'd be nicer to eat, though.

"Wow! You sound like you have a whole pack in there dying to eat. Mama, can we eat now? I don't think Naru-chan likes all this talking without food." Aya all but demands.

They start unpacking the picnic basket, Hitomi points out all the dishes she and Miwako made together. But Naruto and Aya aren't listening. They just grab the first thing that looks yummy and start munching. Naruto's eating habits could be compared to a stray dogs – messy, loud, and absolutely improper. Aya's is must more ladylike –Hitomi's influence– but just as ravenous.

Eventually, Hitomi starts getting on both of their cases. She shows Naruto how to eat properly, gives him a pair of chopsticks and corrects his every little mistake. And she makes sure Aya slows down. She's proper enough, but being a proper and polite blur is still rude.

After everyone's had their fill, and drinks some tea, Aya turns to her friend. "We have a picnic like this every week, same time. You're coming next week." She demands.

"Are you kidding!? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Naruto announces, patting his swollen belly. "I haven't eaten this good since… forever!"

"I'm glad you like it. And Aya's right, you should join us." Miwako says, smiling. She's glad she didn't even have to suggest(/demand) it. "In fact, what don't you join us for dinner later? We'd love to have you over."

"I was just thinking that, mama! Naru-chan, please? Ple-ple-ple-ple~eeeeeeese!" Aya even gives him the puppy eyes. No one can ever resist Aya's puppy eyes for long – if at all. A fact she's quite proud of.

Naruto, rubs the back of his head, blushing. He's not really sure what to make of this. They're not just nice, they're awesome! "I'm there!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Time starts flying once again. Naruto is all but ordered –by Aya, but Miwako fully supports it– to be at their house for every meal. Not almost, not sort of, but **EVERY** meal. He tried skipping out once, and Aya refused to let anyone eat until they tracked the boy down. She never lets him forget it either!

Around mid-October, Naruto also starts attending the academy. Aya hasn't stopped dragging him everywhere she goes since. The two are simply inseparable – and Miwako couldn't be prouder.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura are a little unsure of Naruto at first, especially since Sakura's mother told her to stay away from him no matter what. It doesn't bother Aya in the least, even though Naruto looks sad.

"Well, too bad. If he isn't good enough for you, then I'm not good enough for you. See ya!" Aya just drags Naruto along, and they go play like nothing happened. Hinata is quick to follow, so is Ino. They know Aya well enough to know she isn't joking. She'd leave them and never speak to them again. And if they try anything against her friend, she'd break their nose – Kasumi can attest to that the day after she picked on Sakura.

Miwako is a lot of things, but she's been teaching Aya Muay Thai since she could walk. Aya knows how to fight, even if she doesn't like it.

Satsuma's been doing a lot better too. He's been teaching Aya simplified medical theory. He argues that if she wants to be a doctor, she might as well start learning now. Miwako doesn't mind at all, and Aya loves getting her papa's undivided attention.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the blink of an eye, a year passes. Aya and Naruto are now seven. Hitomi's officially moved into the Namiki den. Hiashi's grateful she's found people to love and support her, especially an upstanding and understanding family as the Namikis.

Naruto starts sleeping over some nights, even without it being discussed in advance. Aya finds that… strange. "Mama, how come Naru-nii doesn't have to ask anyone to sleep over?" Aya asks one afternoon. Naruto stiffens, his eyes holding great pain, and almost to the point of tears.

"He lives alone, baby."

"WHAT!?" Aya obviously doesn't like that idea, even as she shrinks in on herself from shouting so loud. "Mama, we have to let him move in here! We have to!" Aya doesn't like how loud her own voice sounds. It's weird, she isn't talking any louder than she usually would, but it just sounds louder.

"Hmm?" Miwako pretends to think about that. "How so?"

"Because no one should ever be without a pack, mama! It isn't right! He needs a home, a family to come home to!"

"Well, that's true. Maybe we should ask Hokage-sama about it."

"Alright, let's go." Aya gets up, already dragging Naruto to the door. "Come on, mama! Time's wasting!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya drags Naruto and her mother to the Hokage Tower – or tries to. She's been there once or twice, but can't seem to remember the way for some reason. Naruto goes to see the old man all the time, so he tells her whenever she takes a wrong turn somewhere.

It takes twice as long as it should, because Aya and Naruto get into a fight about whether ramen or chocolate is better and neither is willing to give a millimetre on their stance. They eventually agree to disagree, because talking about it is making them _really_ hungry.

Once they get to see the Hokage, Aya decides to do the talking. "Hokage-chan, we've got a major problem." She begins. Some words come out louder than others, and she winces each time she talks a little louder. Miwako smiles, her Namiki heritage is kicking in full swing now. She decides to talk to her daughter about it tonight.

"I see, and what problem might that be, Aya-chan?" Hiruzen sounds amused. He's never met the girl before, but he makes a point to remember at least the names of his Anbu's children – for future reference.

"Naru-chan lives alone. All by himself. That isn't right. He should be living with a family that can love and take care of him." Aya explains seriously.

"I understand. What would you recommend?" Hiruzen asks curiously.

"When I heard about it earlier today, I told mama that he should move in with us. I mean, he's with us all the time anyways. And he sleeps over three of four nights a week. It's not even like we don't have the space. I mean we have like four empty bedrooms. So can he? Can he, please?" Aya pulls out all the stops. She gives him the puppy eyes, the pouty, quivering lips, the hug-me-you-know-you-want-to stance and the fidgeting fingers to show she's really nervous about this.

"I can't answer that yet." Hiruzen says, wondering how girls pick up on things like that so easily – Asami's the same way, so he's learned to work with her rather than against her. It saves a lot of cold glares and annoyed 'Hnn!'s.

Aya looks confused. "I'll think about it. And I'll let Miwako know in a couple of days, how does that sound?"

Aya sniffles. "You can think about it now, can't you? I promise I'll be really patient and not rush you at all." She sniffles again, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

It takes ever gram of willpower in him not to tell her yes. "This isn't something so simple, Aya-chan. This is a really big decision."

"I know…" Aya looks away from him, subtly pinching her arm until tears start falling.

"How about this." Hiruzen is defenceless against little girl's tears. Every married man, every father of a little girl… heck, most guys in general can never turn down a cute little girl in tears. Aya knows that. Aya likes that. "What if Naruto were to sleep over until the decision's been made. That way he doesn't move in, but you can still keep him out of trouble for me. Does that sound fair?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Even as she winces each time she speaks, she still rushes to him, hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

 **#You just got played.#** Miwako signs, smirking proudly.

 **#I know. Would you have handled it better?#** Hiruzen signs back.

 **#Nope. Why do you think I let her do the talking?#** Miwako grins.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's not a month later that Miwako and Satsuma come to the inevitable conclusion. They're pregnant – three and a half months along. Satsuma scans her six or seven times. Each time, the result is the same. "We're having a baby." He says, awed.

"We're having a baby." Miwako agrees, worried. She has no idea how to tell the kids. Hitomi won't mind – she loves taking care of people. Naruto's pretty easy to predict too, he'll ask: when's dinner. Part if Miwako is wondering how she didn't notice before, but she pins it on things being so hectic.

It's Aya. She's the little princess of the den. She's the one that enjoys her status, enjoys being spoiled. Will she be willing to share?

Seeing no reason to lie or hide –she's already past her first trimester after all– they decide to gather the pups and give the big news. "Pups." Miwako begins. She's been calling all three of them her pups, they don't mind. In fact, Miwako's positive that Naruto enjoys being called that. "We… have some pretty big news."

Miwako and Satsuma share a look. "We're having a baby." Satsuma announces, studying the three children sitting across from him. Hitomi, as predicted, glows, already congratulating them. Naruto looks confused, shrugs and asks if he can have ramen for dessert – it's been banned as a meal, but it's fine for dessert.

"I'm…" Aya's eyes are wide with shock. "I'm going to be a big sister?" She sounds excited, but careful to not get her hopes up until there's a confirmation.

"That's right." Miwako nods, smiling. "I have your little brother or sister growing in my tummy."

"In your tummy? Is that why your…" Aya blushes deeply, obviously finding the wording embarrassing. "Why I've been smelling something really funny in the bathroom?"

Miwako and Satsuma share a look. So there have been signs, they've just been overlooked. Satsuma's the one to answer. "Yes, princess. Pregnant women's urine," Aya blushes again, not wanting to meet their gaze. "has a unique scent to it. Why didn't you bring this up before?"

"I dunno. I thought that maybe mama drank something funny that she enjoys?" Aya obviously didn't think much of it. "It's been a bit much for a while… so I've been using the other bathroom."

"That's why. I thought it was weird that you suddenly started using the other bathroom all the time. I thought you were annoyed with me over something." Miwako carefully keeps her voice down; Aya's still not too happy with loud noises, and it's only getting worse.

"Uh uh." Aya gets up, walking around the table to her mother. Miwako knows what this means, Aya wants to sit in her lap and cuddle a bit. Once Miwako makes space for her, and Aya carefully sits down, her legs carefully arranged alongside her mother's and the pair facing each other –being far more careful and gentle than she usually is– Aya… stares at her mother's flat tummy. "Our baby's in there, huh."

"Our?" Satsuma asks, wondering about that.

"Well, yeah. It takes a pack to raise a pup. So of course I'm gonna be the bestest big sister."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

More time flies. Hoshie is born, another little girl. Aya's grateful, mostly because she's in a 'boys are stupid' phase. She and Naruto can't seem to agree on anything. Ramen versus chocolate. Summer versus winter. Autumn versus spring. Breakfast versus dinner. Orange versus pink.

They do agree that the academy's boring, but for different reasons – even the reason for something they agree on, they need to disagree. Naruto finds it boring because the teachers ignore him. Aya finds it boring because it's so easy. Miwako tries for a middle ground and has Aya explain things to Naruto that the teacher won't. So that works out quite well.

However, they **fully** agree that they're one pack. And for that reason, they can call each other names until they're blue in the face, but no one else has the right. Sasuke tries calling Naruto stupid and needed to be brought to the school nurse – broken arm. Sakura tries calling Aya stuck up, because she won't talk to her anymore… she's been finding bees (as in, multiple) in her bento ever since. She still can't figure out who's doing it. Kiba tries calling Aya 'a hot dish'… Naruto isn't sure what he means by that, but the boy found out just how much better Naruto's taijutsu's gotten since Miwako and Satsuma started teaching him. Nothing breaks, mostly just bruises. But even so, Naruto assures the boy it's because he isn't sure about the 'hot dish' comment.

With Aya helping Naruto with his homework and studying, his grades start steadily improving. In fact, Naruto and Aya are currently the top students of the class. It infuriates the teachers, but every time they try to 'misunderstand' the answers, Aya notices. And she brings it straight to the Hokage's attention – not even the head teacher, she drags Naruto straight to the Hokage, in the middle of class, to deal with it immediately.

With the students too afraid of getting on Aya's bad side, people stop being cruel to Naruto. He starts hanging out with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru a lot – but none of them dare to skip class, because Aya tracks them down and drags them back by their ears. All four of them. At the same time. She makes sure to tell their mothers too, and promises to keep a close watch on them.

Aya's besties with Hinata and Ino, even though Ino has a thing for Sasuke – which Aya can't understand for the life of her. Still, they treat Naruto with respect, so she's willing to overlook quirks.

They start having sleepovers, once a week, by someone else's house. Ino and Hinata always beg for it to be over by Aya's, because they love helping take care of Hoshie. They even tell Hinata not to come without her little sister, Hanabi. The boys try to arrange it not being at Naruto's for the same reason – they don't mind Hoshie, but… her drooling is too gross for words and Kiba nearly spews the first time he smells a dirty diaper.

Aya swats him, hard, each and every time he overreacts. Her nose is just as sensitive, and she changes Hoshie all the time.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Years drift by. Another Namiki is born, Kenshin. Finally a boy. Aya's the one that points it out this time, the second she notices. The pregnancy, that is. Miwako isn't nearly as worried this time. Aya and Naruto always help with Hoshie, with everything.

And no one is more excited than Hitomi – who's been dating Uzuki Yuugao for a few months. They breaking up, because Hitomi catches Yuugao making out with Gekkou Hayate – her kenjutsu instructor. Hitomi's upset about it for a few weeks, but after Yuugao comes over, begging for the pranks to stop… Well, Hitomi feels a lot better.

She finally notices that Naruto and Aya are looking quite pleased with themselves and have been for the exact same amount of time Hitomi's been crying over her girlfriend, but thought it was because they finally called a truce. Once Yuugao tells her, and Hitomi forgives her, the fights start up just as bad as they always have been.

Hitomi's been twice as sweet on them ever since.

Miwako starts reconnecting with all her old friends – and feels pretty stupid it's taken her this long. Nara Yoshino, Akimichi Remi and Yamanaki Mariko start coming over for lunch every so often, bringing their child with them. Hyuuga Harumi tries to come as often as she can, but she's been feeling under the weather lately.

Satsuma demands to check on her, discovering she suffers from a rare disease – one only encountered in the Land of Water, so he recognizes it. It just so happens she'd been on a mission there not two months prior.

She start treatment immediately – she's hospitalized for just under a month, but she pulls through. Hiashi bans her from missions because of it. He refuses –plain and simple– to risk the best thing that's ever happened to him; his exact words.

If Hinata was close to Aya before, she's glued to the girl now. And she keeps bringing little gifts for Satsuma, to thank him. More often than not, it's a gift from Hiashi and Harumi – as a couple, not the Hyuuga patriarch and matriarch. No, the Hyuuga clan had already bought them the house next door as thanks for saving their matriarch.

With Harumi home more now, she starts begging her husband for another child. Seeing no reason not to, they soon find themselves expecting. The Hyuuga clan celebrates the birth of their clan head's first son – and frankly this takes a lot of pressure off both Hinata and Hanabi, seeing as the first born son is always marked as the heir. Neither girl minds in the least – they don't want it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Aya and Naruto are in their final year at the academy. Miwako's back to working full time, taking Anbu missions. Aya's been helping patch her up when she comes home – Satsuma insists it's good practice, and frankly Aya has a talent for medical jutsus.

Satsuma's still in no state to start working at the hospital, but he doesn't mind. He quite enjoys taking care of the house and the kids while Miwako's out on missions – and while she's home really. Hitomi's dating again, a girl named Inaho. She's three years older, but at least she isn't as childish. It worries Hitomi a bit that the girl is still a genin, so she invites her over to help her train – retrain her, really. It turns out Inaho's jounin sensei is a joke. He pays almost no attention to her.

Well, no one of the Namiki household is having that! Even when Miwako and Hitomi are out on missions, Inaho is expected to show up every day to train. It moves Inaho to tears when even Hoshie gets on her case about not showing up! For a four year old, Hoshie is pretty focused on her training; something that Aya and Naruto are quite proud of. Even little Kenshin, who's now starting to walk, is learning to defend himself! Aya's been adamant about teaching her siblings, after all.

On Aya's twelfth birthday, Aya has an announcement to make. "Guys… I don't think I want to be a kunoichi." No one seems surprised. Sure, Aya will knock someone's teeth in if they mess with her pack, but… other than that, she hates fighting. Give her medical theory complex enough to make Naruto's head spin, give her an encyclopaedia on it… she'll happily study it all. Ask her to fight someone that isn't bothering her pack? Not interested. She leaves that to Naruto. And Hoshie. That girl can fight!

"Tell us something we don't know." Naruto teases.

"You… don't mind?" Aya turns to her parents.

"Why would we mind? You have to choose your own path, baby." Miwako says, smiling. Satsuma whispers something into his wife's ear and she blushes. "Your father and I had a bet going on when you'd tell us. It seems he won."

"… huh?"

"If you told us before the genin exam, I'm supposed to quit Anbu. Put my mask on reserve for Hoshie when she's ready for it." Miwako explains.

"… What about money?" Aya asks, seemingly worried.

"Not an issue. Trust me." Miwako says, amused. "Your father's been investing a lot of money in certain businesses. I'm sure at this point even you guys wouldn't have to work a day in your lives."

"Maybe, but I know you, mama. What are you going to do then?"

"Take a genin team, maybe. Who knows." Miwako doesn't act like she cares too much, but no one's buying it. "Anyway! This is a party!" Everyone cheers, and all of Miwako's friends tell her that it's about time she quits Anbu. Hitomi, refusing to take missions without her pseudo mother, decides –and announces– to quit Anbu as well. It just won't be the same, she argues. Satsuma grins.

" _Thanks_ , Tomi." Miwako intones, annoyed.

"Another bet." Hitomi doesn't ask.

"Uh huh… I'm supposed to petition for head teacher at the academy if you quit with me." Everyone laughs at the annoyed tone.

"But they never switch mid-year?" Hitomi points out.

"I know… in which case I'm supposed to spend the remaining time training the pups." Miwako sounds happy about that part, at least. "So guess what? That means you guys get my undivided attention for the next six months."

"Or longer." Aya points out. "If you get turned down, then you need to try again next year." She grins. She's the one that suggested that bet. Both of them.

"Husband of mine?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Love of my life?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Father of my children?"

"The one and only."

"You've been plotting with Aya, haven't you."

"You're only now catching on?"

"… The bets were her idea, weren't they."

"For an ex-Anbu Captain, you're pretty slow, love."

"… She always did take after you in the brains department." Miwako sighs, defeated. Then she catches herself, eyes widening with shock, before narrow in annoyance.

"… You do realise what just happened right?" Satsuma isn't giving up.

"I know." Miwake rubs her temples, even more annoyed.

"You know Aya's aware of this, right?"

"… I know." The rubbing her said temples seems a bit more desperate now.

"You know the clock's ticking, right?"

"Shut up."

"I love you, too." Miwako groans.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Intro_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I had planned on this being completely different. Initially, at least. But the fact is that there's no 'happy ending' waiting out there is I keep Naruto from Aya. There's nothing but anger, hurt, depression, darkness and death. And that's being nice about it. As such, I'm posting this idea instead of_ Butterflies: She-Wolf _, as advertised on my profile page.  
_**


	2. School and boys

**_Butterflies: Orange and Pink_**

 ** _"The butterfly effect. One small event changes one small thing, but this snowballs into greater and greater things until the world as we know it has changed entirely. So, what if one small event, eight years in the past, changes." Set in 'Butterflies', yet majorly AU. OC-centric, slice of life._**

 ** _Chapter 1 – School and boys_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Waking up, the first thing I realise is that I'm not alone. Hoshie snuck into my bed again last night. I have a twin size bed, so it's not like I'd not notice – and that's ignoring simple things like her weight on my chest, her scent heavy in the air, and the oh so cuddly warmth. I think she keeps doing this because she knows I love having my little teddy bear in my bed with me.

Instead of worrying about the 'why', I enjoy the 'what'. And I enjoy it thoroughly. I honestly don't understand how some people can say they can't stand their siblings, or that they don't get along. I don't understand it at all. I love my siblings with all my heart. And we get along great!

Hoshie is usually too busy fighting for me to fight against me. Kenshin thinks I invented water, or something like that. Tomi-nee is… the doting big sister. If I ask her to get dust from the moon, she wouldn't give up until she does. And Naru… is not my sibling. Coincidentally, the only one I fight with. Ever. Verbally at least. We never come to blows – we've never had to. Unless we're sparring, but I think he goes easy on me because he knows I don't like to fight. I appreciate it. I really do.

Idly I go over the plans for today. It's Thursday. The sleepover's tomorrow, so that's not on the plan today. It's nearly the end of summer, so maybe we can have a picnic after school? I'll ask papa, see what he thinks about that. But I really don't have any plans, at all. I am tempted to go shopping with Ino and Hina, but… mm, I don't really have any money. I know I can just ask papa, he'd never turn me down. Still, I feel bad about asking him for money all the time.

Ooh! Maybe I can 'happen' into auntie Anko at the Tower? She's been avoiding me lately, so she owes me some prime shopping time to make up for it! Her having a mission is no excuse! And actually, that means she has the money to spare, so…

Yup. That's what we're doing.

Shopping! Eeeeeee!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After getting out of bed, doing my morning workout, sparring with Hoshie for a half an hour, then Naru for another half hour, and washing up, it's time for breakfast. I try offering papa a hand in the kitchen, but –as usual– he kisses my brow and shoos me.

So, I find myself entertaining Kenshin and Hoshie. We're playing 'wolfie' again – Kenshin's favourite game. I'd get on my hands and knees, Kenshin then climbs up on my back and holds on tight, and we chase after Hoshie. I used to play this with Hoshie on my back too, when she was little(r). We chased after Naru instead, and I still do whenever a certain blond gets too close.

Soon, papa starts bring breakfast to the table. I once again offer him a hand, even trying to sneak past him into the kitchen, but, "Princess, sit down. I can handle this." He shoots me down, again. I think he's trying to spoil me a little for helping him convince mama to quit Anbu – and Tomi-nee too. He never did like that they were so active, or took so many missions. Not when he was bringing in three times a much money as both of them combined.

Although, I think he'd have asked for my help even if it meant us living in the poor house. He hates seeing mama come home covered in blood, or with broken bones. And even though I think mama has some really cute scars, I tend to agree with him.

Everyone settles in, and Kenshin plops into my lap. Obviously he decided it's my turn to help him. I don't mind. "Aya-nee look weally pwetty today." Kenshin 'whispers' to me – he's not really good at whispering, so he sounds like he's still talking, but more breathily. I blush, smiling. I decided to go with a pink iromuji (solid base colour, little violet butterflies as a repeating pattern, and no sweeping sleeves) kimono top –more peach really, but still pinkish, and a bit of a middle ground between pink and orange to show Naru a little support– and a burnt pink skin-tight pants, with cargo styled pockets sown in. I also have two bright pink butterflies in my hair – one atop a chopstick I'd braided into my French braid, the other attached to the decorative comb on the left side… left, right…? Umm, back of my hands… thumb and index… 'L'… yes, left!

"Thank you, Ki-chan." I say, kissing the top of his head. Papa starts serving everyone, making sure that Kenshin and I get first – otherwise Kenshin tends to get a little antsy. I make him wait until everyone has, and we say our customary 'itatakimasu', before offering him anything from our shared plate.

I briefly study Naru. He's… wearing the brightest orange he owns, once again. I tried pointing out that orange isn't a very smart colour for a shinobi, but he keeps countering that I wear as much pink as he does orange. Even though we both know I plan on bombing the final test, he doesn't care. He likes his orange, and I like my pink.

Meh.

After Kenshin and I both eat our fill, and I make sure he drinks his tea, I turn to papa. He smiles and nods. I get up, take my plate to the kitchen and set it in the sink for papa – he swore that he'd stop letting me have so much chocolate if I wash my dishes, so I stopped fighting him. Then I go into the fridge and take out a little tub of chocolate mousse. I also grab two peaches and a little carton of milk.

"I'll never understand how you have more space after a full meal." Tomi-nee teases as I sit down to the table again. I point at Naru, who's currently on his third plate, and will likely still have instant ramen after this. Tomi-nee rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. "Hey, auntie, uncle, I was wondering?"

Mama and papa look at her, wondering what's up. Tomi-nee doesn't 'wonder' about something. She obsesses for weeks before opening her mouth.

"Ina-chan's been complaining a lot about her landlord. About how lazy he is with fixing things in her apartment, finds any reason to charge her extra…" Tomi-nee blushes, looking away. Ah. So they're at _that_ stage in their relationship, huh. Well, I'm all for it, not that my opinion would carry that much weight.

Mama and papa share a look. Papa shrugs, obviously not minding either way. "Is it a serious relationship?" Mama asks. Tomi-nee blushes so deep that I think she'll pass out any second. She nods though. "Alright. She can move in. But I expect her to help Satsu around the house, is that understood?"

"Of course, auntie!" Tomi-nee shouts excitedly. Hoshie and I cringe at the volume, but only Hoshie closes in on herself – I've somewhat gotten used to coping with sudden loud noises. "… Sorry." Tomi-nee apologizes immediately(ish), and looks to Hoshie with an apologetic and worried little smile.

I bite into my peach – the first one. Mama and Tomi-nee start discussing some of the finer details, but they quickly agree that it makes more sense to discuss everything when Inaho arrives later. I shrug, none of my business, but at least Inaho doesn't make Tomi-nee cry.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We arrive at the academy about fifteen minutes before class should start. I start bugging Ino and Hina about what we're doing after school. "I don't have any plans." Ino says, studying me. She knows I only ask when I have something I want to do, and that usually includes shopping.

"I promised to help mother with Kouki-chan." Hina begs off. I pout, but I understand. Hina loves helping with her siblings, adoring them as much as I adore mine. "We're having the sleep over by you tomorrow right?" Hina changes the subject.

"Only if you can convince your parents to bring both of your siblings." I tease a little. "You know Kenshin and Hoshie love it when they come over."

"Mother suspected as much." Hina says, smiling. Ino and I both know Hina loves bringing her siblings along, and we love playing dress up with Hanabi and Hoshie. They've both gotten so used to it that they don't bother to fight us anymore.

Class starts soon after. I mostly play with my braid, admiring how long and silky and… I think my usually raven hair is starting to look pitch black, for some reason. I blink, wondering why that is. I always have a little pink scrunchy at the tip of my braid, to make sure it doesn't come loose. I try estimating how long my hair's gotten – since I never cut it. Hmm… probably about mid-thigh if I'm standing up.

Iruka-sensei keeps droning on and on, recapping everything we need to know for the finals next week. I ignore him, for the most part. I heard him the first five times he talked about this, I'm not going to waste the effort to listen now.

Eventually I get bored with my hair, so I start drawing. I love having my book with me on days like this. I decide to draw Hoshie and Kenshin sparring – Kenshin is already getting pretty good at taijutsu, but Hoshie has three and a half years of training over him, so he never gets in a single hit. He doesn't care – he enjoys sparring with us regardless. Once that drawing is done, I start drawing one with Naru and myself. Lying in the front yard, staring up at the clouds. I'm pointing at a cloud that looks like an ice cream cone, and he's pointing at one that looks like a little fishcake that comes in ramen.

I make sure to add Naru's little smirk. He tends to smirk when he's cloud watching with me. And I lay my head on his arm, cuddling up to him. I find myself smiling at this drawing, even though I still need to properly draw his eyes. Those sky blue eyes of his. I often find myself wondering why people could ever look at him and frown. Naru is… he's the best reason to smile I can think of. And that's even when comparing him to my siblings.

He always goes out of his way to make me smile. Even when we're fighting about something. I… really appreciate that about him.

"Aya-chan, are you paying attention?" Iruka-sensei calls me.

"No, Iruka-sensei. I'm not. But if it makes you feel better, I know that this is the sixth time you're talking about the Shinobi World Wars, and I've read more books on the subject than you can stuff into a lecture." I answer honestly. I don't even look up.

"…" He isn't sure what to say about that. He wants to be annoyed, I'm sure, but he also knows I'm right. "The Second Shinobi World War brought which Konoha shinobi to the forefront of legend?" He tests me.

"The Legendary Three, the Sannin. Tsunade, Jiraiya and the traitor Orochimaru. They summon slugs, frogs and snakes respectively. Tsunade is the world's foremost medic, the only Rank Fifteen known in this age. Jiraiya is best known for his earth release jutsus, but is reputed to be able to use all five elements. Orochimaru is believed to be the foremost justsu expert, having learned more jutsus than I can even name." I answer evenly, not even thinking about it too much. "They were give their name by Hanzo the Salamander, of the Hidden Rain village. And are the only three students of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage also known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi, a title only three have ever been given, one of which is believed to be a myth. The other two being Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage, and the Sage of Six Paths who lived over a thousand years ago."

Iruka-sensei doesn't answer, and he doesn't ask any more questions. There'd be no point. I know what I need to know for the exams, and I could probably write books on what I know that will never be on the exams. It's hard to have a doctor with nothing but time on his hands living with you and not learn a thing or two. Papa takes pride in challenging me intellectually, keeping me motivated to learn more and more. Something I try to instil in Hoshie and Kenshin as well, to tease them to want to learn more and more.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

School eventually lets out, and Iruka-sensei tries coming up with an excuse to have me stay behind. I just look at him. "Iruka-sensei, you know I was right. You know everything you lecture about now is merely reviewing for the exams. And you I know what I'm talking about. Why would you call me out on in in the middle of class when we both know I'm ready for the exams, I'm not disturbing anyone, and I can easily answer any and all questions you have on the subject matter?"

He opens his mouth a few times, trying to say something. Eventually he gives up and says he'll see me tomorrow. I thought so.

So I drag Ino to the Tower, already heading to T&I to pay my –oh so remiss– godmother a visit. When Takara-san sees me, she doesn't ask. She heads down the hall, and auntie Anko comes back with her not a minute later. I cross my arms, raise an eyebrow and tap my foot to show I'm annoyed with her. Opening gambit in play, ball's in your court, auntie.

"I was on a mission, Aya-chan. You know I was on a mission." She tries. Her dark purple hair sways as she nervously shifts her weight. Her light brown eyes study me, trying to figure out what she can do to make this go away quickly. She knows I hold a grudge, and she knows I'll talk to Naru in a heartbeat to prank her to kingdom come if she annoys me enough. I like having little threats I can hold over people when I need to – nothing life-threatening, or world changing, but… effective nonetheless.

"How convenient. You happen to go on a mission for… how long?"

She raises an eyebrow, wondering what I'm getting at. "Two weeks."

"And yet I haven't seen you in a month?" I point out. Completely true. She's been avoiding me. And she knows I hate that.

"… I was busy." She tries, but the pause –the hesitation– says more than the words.

"I'm awake fourteen hours a day. Can you really say you're so busy that you can't spare fifteen minutes within that fourteen hours, to pass by to say hi? And that over the course of two unaccounted for weeks in which you claim to be 'busy'?" And yes, I do the 'air quotes' to make sure she sees just how annoyed I am with her.

"Aw, come on, princess. You know I love spending time with you." She tries, her defences dropping dangerously low, so I know this is hitting a sore spot. I wince.

"Bad mission?" I ask, now feeling horrible for doing this to her.

"… How about I take the rest of the day off, and I take you shopping?" She changes the subject. That… was that plan, but… "Please?"

I walk up to her, snaking my arms around her middle. I lay my head against her bosom, listening to her strong and steady heartbeat. "Only if we can get some dango first." I hate dango… there's never chocolate involved and other than chocolate, I hate anything sweet – other than fruits, but they're needed and somehow have a different kind of sweetness… if that makes sense. In fact, I only really like pure chocolate, which –even sweetened pure chocolate– is quite bitter. But… she needs this. And dango is her favourite.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ino, I don't know why you keep fighting me. We both know you need to gain a few pounds. Your diet is unhealthy and it isn't making you any more likely to get Sasuke's attention." I try, going over the menu to see if they have anything with chocolate. They don't. Giving up, I decide on two servings, one green tea flavoured and one of auntie's favourite –or my favourite when teasing her– anko flavoured dango; red bean paste flavouring. I also decide on some green tea to go with it, it's traditional after all.

Ino still decides to go with a riceball, though. I just roll my eyes, figuring I'm wasting my breath.

"So, princess, what are we shopping for today?" Auntie asks.

"Hnn? Not sure really. I don't have anything special in mind. I mostly just felt like hanging out." I admit. I spend more time window shopping than actually shopping. "Maybe we can go to the blacksmith's? I haven't been there in forever and I really need to start considering taking up a weapon. Something defensive… and preferably cute. And maybe the bookstore? I'm out of books I haven't read again, and I don't really feel like rereading them."

"Sounds fair." Auntie says, smiling. She loves shopping with me, because she knows I only go clothes shopping when something major is coming up. Graduation isn't something I'd consider major, after all. I haven't exactly made it a secret that I'm planning on bombing the exams and worming my way into the reserves so I can apply for a position at the hospital. It's part of the reason I've made sure Naru is top student, so he'll be guaranteed a spot on a good team.

If I can't be there to watch his back, then I'll make sure he's got the best possible team to do that for me.

"I've been wondering…" Auntie begins, eyeing me a little funny. "What to get you for a graduation present."

I raise an eyebrow, wondering what even brought this on. She knows I'm only going through the pro forma crap because they won't accept me at the hospital without a headband. It's just not a big deal to me. "How about you help me pick out a cute weapon and call it even?" I offer.

"… That's a possibility, but…" Okay, she's acting really squirrelly this time!

"Auntie, what did you do and why do you think I'll be upset over it?" I demand. She offers a lopsided grin, knowing she's been found out.

"… I may… or may not… have gone on a few dates…"

"And this would affect me, because…?"

"With your teacher?"

"And this would affect me, because…?"

"We had sex?" Ino blanches, obviously not liking how open we are with each other.

"Is that why you were avoiding me? Because you knew I'd smell it?" It's the only thing that makes sense. She knows I want her to be happy, and if Iruka-sensei makes her happy… why would I be upset?

"No." She answers seriously. "I didn't want you to worry, but…"

"You lost a teammate…" I intone, feeling just _that_ much worse. She looks away, not answering. Whenever a mission goes really badly, she spends a few days by us, crying to either mama or me. We know how to coddle her when she gets like that. And we don't make her feel bad about being human. "So, do you like him?" I change the subject; it won't do anyone any good.

"He… makes me laugh." She says, smiling a little. I smile right along with her.

"O…ka~aaaay… this is getting a bit too much for me. I'm gonna take off." Ino heads for the hills. Fast. I blink.

"What's weird about Iruka-sensei making you laugh?" I ask, confused.

"I think it's more the idea that we had sex." Auntie points out.

"What's weird about that? If her parents didn't, she wouldn't be here." I counter. People are so weird sometimes.

Auntie laughs, loving my company just a little more. "That's why I love hanging out with Namikis." She carefully keeps her voice down, knowing I don't like loud noises. I smile, loving her just a little more.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After we eat, we head for the bookstore. We greet the owner –who's apparently an old friend of mama's, but I don't know him– and we head into the shinobi section. I'd skimmed over the regular books, but frankly I've read all of the ones I'd encountered, so I quickly lose hope.

"Mama's been teaching me Uzumaki Script Sealing." I say, mostly to strum up a conversation.

"It's about time." Auntie says, rolling her eyes. "She teaching the brat, too?"

"Or course. He's much better at it, but I'm not half bad." I say, smiling.

"You… like him, don't you."

My face is suddenly on fire. "Not like _that_ , if that's what you mean." I say, looking away from her.

"Yes, you do." I **really** don't like where this is going. We're childhood friends! We grew up together! We're not… like _that_! "There's no shame in it, Aya. He's sweet on you, and even I know he'd give anything to make you happy."

"So would you. Does that mean we should be shopping for hers and hers towels?" I quip, still not looking at her – and I'm not blushing(!), my face is overheating from the stupidity. Instead, I'm reading through the titles, trying to distract myself.

Genjutsu made easy… Introduction to chakra… Unusual jutsu styles… Hmm, lots of books here I haven't read. Other than Introduction to chakra… I've read that so often I could probably recite it from memory.

"The sound of silence?" I read the title, wondering about that. That's an odd name for a book. Silence, by definition, is the lack of sound. And yet…

I pick up the book, wondering about it. It has an almost useless blurb, _Though an unusual style, Sound-release is rather handy. Like it, or don't. I like it._ I really have no idea what to make of it. Still, the price is more than fair, and I have to admit I've never read it. Figuring it couldn't hurt, I take the book.

"You're ignoring me." Auntie says, unimpressed.

"No, just the subject." I correct.

"You know I'm going to have to ask Miwako if there've been other signs now." I huff, annoyed with her. "Don't give me that. I know you like him. And denying it only makes me want to dig deeper."

"I've denied nothing. I've confirmed nothing. I merely allow you to think whatever you want to think." I try keeping her off balance. Maybe she'll think I'm doing this to mess with her – not something out of character for me. Besides… I don't like Naru, not like that. Right?

No. Aya, stop thinking about that. Auntie is just trying to mess with you. She likes playing these little mind games with you, you know that. Stop giving her ammunition.

"Uh huh. You're good, princess, but I smell blood. There's more to this than you want me to think." She… sounds sincere. And I can always tell with her when she's sincere. Is there something more to this? "Why do you look confused?"

"… Because your stupid mind games are starting to make me question things." I complain.

"I've got bad news for you, this isn't a mind game. I'm serious. I think you like him. In a romantic way." She claims.

"That's exactly what you'd say during one of your mind games." I counter.

"Maybe, but look at me and you tell me." She says. I turn to her. I study her. I pay attention to all her known quirks, habits, tells. She's serious. "I think you like Naruto." The look in her eyes is the most damning piece of the puzzle. She looks proud, happy for me.

I sigh. " _Thanks_. Now I'm going to spend the next month trying to analyse myself to pieces." I complain.

"Self-study." She shrugs, not in the least bit swayed. "I can help, if you want. I know you don't like showing people your drawings, but I can almost bet you'd have the biggest clues in there."

I grumble. Great… now she has me considering this too! You know what, I think I'm going to splurge then. If she wants to upset the delicate balance that is my life, then she can damn well pay for the damages!

I pick up sixteen books, almost at random, but I do make sure they're books I've never read. I even make her carry most of them!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

At the blacksmith's, I start complaining about the weight of the books I'd bought – well, auntie paid for them, but they're my books. "Suck it up, princess. You want to be spiteful and make me buy so many books at once? You can carry them."

"Stop making so much sense." I grumble. Walking deeper into the store, eyeing the weapons as I walk past them. I discard swords almost out of hand. Too offensive. Axes? Please, do I look like an axe murderer? The bo staff looks interesting at least.

Deeper and deeper into the store. I start finding more and more unique weapons. Unique kunai and shurikens. Unique… is that a stick? "It's called a jitte." Auntie explains, obviously noticing the look on my face – confusion and curiosity rolled into one. She knows me well enough to know I was about to ask her. "Dunno much about it, don't care. It's defensive though."

I nod, shrugging. It doesn't really do much for me. We keep walking. Long weapons, short weapons. Pointy, sharp, blunt. They all seem to be here on sale. "Ooh!" I gush, running over to a stack of fans. I eye a few of them, noticing how some are metal while others are wooden. I immediately discard the wooden ones – they'd break in a heartbeat.

Putting down the two bags of books, and taking a moment to be grateful I'm no longer carrying them, I start picking up-

"The wooden ones are better to start with. Besides, they're less likely to conduct electricity, so won't be vulnerable to lightning release jutsus." Auntie explains seriously. I think about that. She has a point.

Deciding to accept her advice, I pick up a wooden one instead… "Heavy." I say, not quite having expected it to weigh like five kilos. I decide on the spot that I'm not going to take that one. So I grab another. Much lighter, but also much bigger. This fan is about the length of my forearm! And there's a string attaching it to another that's the same size! Twin tessen, it seems.

I open one… "Oh… my… kami… cyuuuuuuuute." I gush. It has the background of the setting sun, with pinks and peaches and oranges so perfectly flowing into one rainbow of cuteness. There's also a cherry tree – in springtime bloom, and the flowers look absolutely gorgeous! And butterflies? That doesn't make sense? Butterflies don't come out until early summer. Still, CYUUUUUUUUUUTE!

I close the one, and open its twin. Same tree, only in autumn. The leaves are a million different colours – again, factually inaccurate. The sun has set, the full moon and stars glow in the inky black heavens, and there are three wolves howling together on it!

Yup. Definitely made for me.

I flick it closed, nodding to myself. I love them already. "Cute choice. Defensive, practical, and they really say something about you." Auntie summarizes it perfectly.

"I know, right."

"But… you need something more. Something… unique." She thinks out loud. I shrug. I think this is plenty unique. "Something that would set you apart." She walks ahead without me, taking my new tessen with her. I grab my bags, ignore my complaining arms, and trail after her.

She grabs a basket, places the tessen in it and keeps walking. She stops a few times, thinking out loud if 'this reminds me of you'… I blink and wonder each time. How could a weapon remind you of someone? Well, the tessen, sure. The backgrounds just match me perfectly. But other than that?

"Ha! I've got it!" Auntie announces, strolling ahead with purpose. Her tan trench coat flaps as the non-existent winds catch it for dramatic effect. No doubt something she's doing on purpose, just to mess with me.

I catch up eventually, wondering what it is that she's figured out. I follow her gaze, finding a bunch of… flutes? Or are they just little sticks with holes? I'm not sure. I've never played an instrument before. And why would a blacksmith have musical instruments?

"Pick one, or I'm picking one for you." I'm told. I blink… I blink again. "Suit yourself." She thinks for a second, before grabbing one – seemingly at random. It's bone white, it has holes… that's pretty much all I can say about it.

"Now… the scrolls." She places the item in the basket and strolls ahead without me again. I think she's doing this just to get back at me. We passed the scrolls on the way here!

She picks up one large scroll, but doesn't explain what it is. Then she picks up three small scrolls. Still not explaining what they are. The smaller ones go into her basket. I get the bigger one. I glare, but she smiles serenely. She's enjoying this a little too much.

I sigh. Well, I did want some time with her, after all. We make it to the counter, the purchases are rung up, auntie pays, and happily hands me the bags.

I glare just a little harder. She smiles just a little brighter. I grumble, she beams. You win this round, auntie.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After placing the heavy bags on the floor in my room, I offer auntie my drawing book. She plops onto my bed, already leafing through them, making thoughtful noises now and again. "… You only draw people you love." She says, almost offhandedly. "Your parents, Hoshie and Kenshin, Hitomi, me… and Naruto."

I blush.

"Only… you're drawings of him are different. There's an attention to detail you lack with everyone else." I blush deeper. "You capture every emotion, unique to each scene, without seeing him. And I can tell what's going through his head just by looking at him." I blush even deeper.

"… so…?"

"You like him. Like that." I sigh, cursing that I'm blushing like a freshly picked tomato. "There's more though." Crap. "With everyone else, you draw them sparring, or laughing. Happy emotions. With him… you capture them all at one point or another. The annoyance when you two are fighting. The smile when you're sparring. The smirk when you're cloud watching. The sadness when people ignore him. The tears when he thinks no one's watching. You're an S-ranked stalker, princess."

I glare, annoyed with her stupid wording. There's a knock at the door. "Oi." Naru… "Uncle says dinner should be ready in fifteen. And I'm supposed to tell you to wash your hands or no chocolate. Don't shoot the messenger."

Auntie gives me a knowing look, one that confuses me. "You're blushing again." Crap.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Though this is a Spin-off from Butterflies, I want to give it something unique, something different. Give Aya the repressed facets she was denied before because of her childhood. I'm also trying to give her and Anko a unique relationship; something you'd expect between godmother and goddaughter.  
_**

 ** _Another few interesting changes that I'd made are in Hinata and Ino. Hinata, having never lost her mother, never lost the quiet supporter she knows will always be in her corner. The woman that would give Neji hell if he ever tries picking on her, the one that could offer her the love her father often doesn't; in cannon if nothing else. Let alone Hiashi not losing the love of his life, not going through that emotional turmoil and the effect that would have on his daughters and his relationship with them. As well, with the addition of the heir (in Hinata's little brother) there's almost no pressure at all on her or Hanabi, other than presenting themselves befitting Hyuuga nobility. That means that almost all of the background noise in her life evaporates, and Aya being her best friend only helps to strengthen this. Sorry if that is preachy, but I want to point out why Hinata is starting seemingly OoC right off the bat._**

 ** _With Ino, things are more subtle. Sakura and her never have the 'Sasuke fallout', because Sakura and Aya have a 'Naruto fallout'. This has a bigger impact on Sakura than Ino, but it offers Ino a better defined reason to distance herself and it has to do with priorities, and not boys. As well, Aya, being a Namiki that can smell arousal and whether someone has had sex recently, desensitizes her from a fairly young age. With Anko being pretty ballsy and not caring what people think, I can so imagine them not caring where they talk about what. Ino can't always handle that. Not to mention Anko would be pretty different having emotional support from people that love and respect her._**

 ** _Another interesting thing I didn't actually change, but is far more pronounced here than in Butterflies. Aya doesn't like saying (or hearing, often enough) words like 'pee', 'urine', 'sex' (unless referring to a person's sex), or anything regarding genitals and the like. Talking about sex isn't a big deal, in the sense that she's desensitized to the act and the need of it, but the words are still embarrassing because 'girls just don't use those words'. It's a symptom of societal pressure._**

 ** _Sorry about the preachiness here, but those who've read Butterflies are likely to notice these things, and I'd like new readers to be as much on the same page as possible._**


	3. Denial and acceptance

**_Butterflies: Orange and Pink_**

 ** _"The butterfly effect. One small event changes one small thing, but this snowballs into greater and greater things until the world as we know it has changed entirely. So, what if one small event, eight years in the past, changes." Set in 'Butterflies', yet majorly AU. OC-centric, slice of life._**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Denial and acceptance_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I can't like him. I can't! It doesn't make sense. Why would I like him? I mean, we do almost nothing but fight! We've done almost nothing but fight for years! Stupid auntie. Stupid drawings. Stupid 'hidden meanings' in the little things I do.

Now I don't even know how to act around him.

…

Stupid… stupid… stupid whatever is doing this stupid thing to my once simple life! Stupid _that_!

So, of course, when everyone comes over after school the next day for the sleepover, Ino –being who she is– and Hina –knowing me like the back of her hand– immediately notice something's up. As if they hadn't noticed me acting weird all day already.

" **Girl talk!** " They announce at the same time, already smiling and ushering me into my room for a private chat. I… just don't know what to think about this. I want to be annoyed because they know how I feel about loud noises – and two excited besties shouting at the same time less than a metre from me qualifies as 'loud'. I want to be annoyed (again with annoyance) that they won't leave this be even if I lie through my teeth. But mostly… I want to be supremely embarrassed, because I can't bring myself to lie to them.

Not only do they know me well enough to pick up on it instantly, but… I just don't want to. I want to figure this out, and who better to turn to than your best friends, right?

WRONG! Hina has a crush on Naru! I know she does! She knows she does! And now… I might have a crush on him too? I don't know, I don't understand, I…

Once in my room, Ino closes the door, and claims my chair. Hina and I sit on my bed. I hug Bazu-chan, wondering what to make of any of this. Do I risk my relationship with Hina? Do I even know if I like Naru like that? I…

"You're not okay." Hina says, eyeing how I'm holding onto Bazu-chan for dear life. "Spill."

"… I dunno… I…" I go over the situation. There's never been something that happened to me that was too private or too personal to tell these two. Embarrassing, yeah sure. Like the time Kiba walked in on me in the shower – embarrassment central right there! I'm still not sure if that was on purpose or not.

"Look… I don't know what to make of this myself yet. I've been chasing my own tail ever since my talk with auntie Anko yesterday… and…" The words fall off my tongue before I even try to offer them any kind of thought – which happens more often than not, really.

"Aya, calm down. Breathe." Ino instructs. I take a few deep breaths, but I don't feel any calmer about this. I feel… conflicted… and confused… and lost… and worried… but mostly confused. "Let's take this one step at a time. What's the revelation?"

"… That's exactly the problem, Ino. I… I don't know if it's a revelation, or just something weird, or something made up. I mean… I should know if I like him, right?" I really need to stop blabbing.

"Maybe, but some things are more complicated than others." Ino soothes. "Walk me through it."

I sigh. "It's Naru." I say, eyeing Hina, seeing her wince… "I'm sorry… look that's why this is so confusing. Because I feel so guilty about that and I don't know if I really like him or if we're just so close like siblings, or… I don't know!" I wince at the volume of my own voice.

"I'm not upset." Hina soothes. "I'm worried for you. I know how close you two are, and I know something so huge will make things… awkward."

"Tell me about it." I complain, hugging Bazu-chan a little tighter.

"So why does Anko think you like him?" Ino presses. I sigh.

"I wasn't sure at first. I thought she was just messing with me." I admit. They nod, knowing how auntie and I are, mostly. "But… the more she explained, the more sense she made. And she asked to see my drawings – something about… hidden clues?"

"A good place to start. Especially since you don't show them to anyone." Ino agrees. I sigh, already knowing the next question will be to see the drawings for herself. Thanks, but the last person that saw them, messed with my head and now I can't make sense of anything. I'd rather not take the chance again.

"The things is… how well I know Naru. Not like how well I know you two, but… deeper. Like one glance from him tells me a whole story. Like…"

"That sounds like a friendship developed over many, many years." Hina says, which makes sense. "So why are you questioning it?"

"… I don't know?" I think about that. "I mean…" I think about it some more. I can't make any sense of this at all.

"Aya, seriously. Breathe." Ino reminds me. Another few deep breaths. Still don't feel any better. "Let's try this. I'm going to describe a scene. You tell me how you feel about it."

I wonder about that. Well… Ino's the shrink of our clique, so…

"Alright." I agree.

"You're playing with puppies." Ino starts.

"D'aww." I don't even think about it. Puppies are the cutest things in the world. Always have been, always will be.

"You're listening to Iruka-sensei lecture about something you've heard before."

"Sigh." I say, exasperated.

"You're playing wolfie with Kenshin and Hoshie."

"Hnn." I smile warmly. I love playing with them.

"You're dancing to a slow song with Kiba."

"Eww." I give her a look of disgust.

"You're kissing Hinata."

"…" I look, and feel, confused. "Meh? Not really my thing." I'm mostly confused because I have no idea where that came from.

"You're walking down the street in the middle of the night with me."

"Safe." We'd look out for each other after all.

"You're dancing to a fast song with Hinata."

"Fun."

"You're kissing Naruto."

I blush. I swallow nervously. My mouth suddenly feels dry. My heart speeds up. But there's… something. A warmth in my chest that isn't usually there. And why do I feel a little lightheaded?

"I didn't specify, but where did you think you were kissing him?"

"… lips…" I blush even deeper.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you like him." Ino offers her 'professional' advice.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Later, at dinner, Ino and Hina decide to play the 'happy helpers', and sit me next to Naru. Mama, of course, notices immediately. She gives me a questioning look, trying to piece together the puzzle she's offered… then a knowing smile, to let me know it's figured out.

Crap.

"So, baby, how was your shopping day with Anko? Curiously, she hasn't said a peep about it." Mama's opening gambit is… troubling. She knows I spent the afternoon with auntie, and she knows auntie and I are thick as thieves. She also knows that auntie has the habit of nosing into my private life and knows when I'm lying or hiding something – she's an interrogator for crying out loud!

More than that, she knows auntie is likely to be the first the sniff out something like this. And auntie knows all my friends. Inside out. Auntie is as protective of me as papa is. Maybe more so, because papa doesn't like leaving the house too often, and auntie would quite happily stalk me for days on end.

Okay. Okay, Aya. Breathe. How do we want to handle this? Draw attention to auntie and Iruka-sensei? No, mama will see the diversion and know there's something even more there and will just hunt down auntie for details. Talk about the shopping…? That might work. Let's go with that.

"Yeah, I was pretty annoyed with her, so I kept bugging her until she spoiled me with everything I wanted to get. We ended up picking up like a dozen new books, most from the shinobi section from that bookstore… umm… the one where the owner's an old friend of yours that I've never met?"

"Ichi-kun's?"

"That's the one! After that we went to the blacksmith's, Sengo's?" Mama nods. "Auntie helped me pick out a weapon, twin tessen. And she decided I needed something unique that says something about me? So she picked up a… flute? A bone white one. She still won't explain why a flute says something unique about me, but… Anyway. I checked the scrolls she bought me as well. A really big one details a taijutsu style for the tessen. It has single and twin tessen stances described in it, so I'm going to be focusing on that for a while. And three smaller scrolls. One detailing how to play the flute – a shinobue, apparently. Hiyashi styled. One details some simplified moves that works well with the flute, almost like a taijutsu style, but really simplified. Anyway, the third scroll has a yang release jutsu meant to repair damage to the paper of the tessen? I think it's pretty cool, but… I dunno. It'll take me years to get it all down pat, you know?"

"Uh huh… so what aren't you telling me?"

"We talked?" I try, begging her with my eyes to drop it for now.

"What about?" Mama, mother-daughter telepathy. You're not receiving the signal!

"This and that. You know how auntie and I get." I mouth 'later' to her.

"Oh, I know exactly how you two can get." Mama grins. Not a nice grin either. It's her predatory grin. She smells blood. She smells a lot of blood. And she knows me too well to not know what's going on. "So, Naru? No sleepover tonight?"

"Uh uh. Kiba's supposed to host it, but his mom's on a mission and his sister doesn't think she can handle the four of us. It's too short notice for tonight, but auntie Remi suggested we could hold it by them tomorrow night instead."

"That's too bad, but it's very sweet of Remi-chan to suggest that." Mama gets… a look in her eyes. _That_ look in her eyes. That mischievous, I have a plan look. "Well, since you're here anyway, why don't we do a movie night? I believe it was Hinata-chan's turn to pick?"

"Nn!" Hina sounds excited about that. And when she eyes me… when that little smile of hers peeks through… It takes all the willpower I have not to groan.

"And you all had better wash up before the movie starts. I'm not accepting any complaints about it either." Mama demands.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The trouble with your bestie knowing you too well? She can play you like a pro. Subtly. With no one but her knowing you're being played at all. And Hina knows me. Too well.

She knows exactly how I get watching which movie. She knows I like to cuddle watching any movie, or just cuddle in general. And she knows Naru is my usual pillow during one VERY specific one: Disney's The Little Mermaid.

So, to no one's great surprise –especially not mine– Hina picks… (Drumroll, please?) The Little Mermaid. Uh **_huh_**. Didn't see _that_ coming.

Naru, being the sweet, but oh so clueless, blonde that he is, gets comfy and pats his lap to invite me to lay my head in it. As I usually would. Hina an Ino, of course, are grinning like two complete idiots.

I fidget.

"Ah… that bad huh? You must be a bit worried about the exams." Naru announces. He dashes down the hallway. I know what he's doing. I know EXACTLY what he's doing. When I get nervous about something major –like, oh, I don't know, having a crush on my best friend EVER– he likes to grab a pillow, Bazu and a quilt, and let me cuddle with him while binge-watching whatever's on.

The thing is, he always grabs a one-person quilt, and only one pillow. It's all we've ever needed after all.

Sweet, but clueless.

I give Hina a look. My _I hate you so much right now_ look. She smiles, completely unaffected.

When Naru comes back, he plops the pillow on the tatami mat, he offers me Bazu-chan, and he gives me _the look_. The _it's cuddle time, so why are you all the way over there_ look. I fidget some more. "Wow. Really bad." He says, unknowingly making things worse. "Come on, your highness, sir cuddles-a-lot is waiting." He teases. I blush. Deep, bright red, and embarrassed. I gave him that nickname when we were like… seven? While watching this exact movie. Because I enjoyed cuddling with him, and he was being stupid. So I wouldn't call him anything but for six months, until he accepted he's my cuddle bear.

I sigh, resigning myself to my fate. He lays on the pillow, scooting over to make space for me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't even know how it happened. We started out with both of us lying comfortably on the pillow, with me hugging Bazu-chan… to me lying on Naru's arm, and Hoshie claiming Bazu as her own… to me lying on Naru's chest and completely ignoring the movie entirely.

Naru's hand, the one attached to the arm half wrapped around me, idly ghosts over my back. From the base of my skull, gently massaging me neck to help me to relax, to right between my shoulder blades, where I'm most ticklish, to my undefended side, where he gently grabs and oh so softly squeezes me from time to time.

He keeps alternating between those three spots. Only he doesn't just jump from one to the next… no, his hand… glides, almost ghosts, from one to the next. I find myself relaxing completely in his embrace, enjoying the little elaborate ways he's touching me more than my favourite movie.

Once the first movie's done, Ino decides it's her turn to pick one. I don't even know what we're watching. I can't bring myself to care. I'm… I'm good, right where I am. Right where I need to be.

Mama comes in, declaring it Kenshin and Kouki's bedtime. Which is just as well. Kouki's sleeping on my thigh and Kenshin's half asleep on Naru.

With two pups gone, two new spaces open up. Hanabi and Hoshie take immediate advantage. Hoshie claims Naru's other side. Hanabi claims my now free thigh – which apparently is the world's most comfortable pillow. Who knew.

Is it sad? That this is probably going to be the best ever date I'll ever go on? Surrounded by my pack, my precious people. Cuddling with the pups. Cuddling with Naru – even though he probably has no clue this means more now than it ever has? It's sad. And a little depressing.

It's a half hour later when mama comes in again. This time with papa. Hanabi's snoring on my thigh, and I'm pretty sure Hoshie's out cold as well. She always falls asleep faster with Bazu-chan.

"Princess, would you mind if your sister borrows Bazu for the night?" Papa asks. I groan, knowing it'd come to this. She's been gunning for Bazu-chan for years! Still… it's just for one night.

"Alright."

"Thanks, princess." Papa says, blowing me a kiss. I blow one right back at him, snuggling a little deeper into Naru's embrace. A weight is lifted off my thigh. No doubt Hanabi just got scooped up. And just my luck? Hina decides her siblings had the right idea. It must be a Hyuuga thing.

The movie ends –the second one that I still don't care enough to identify– and mama and papa come in again. They declare it's our bedtime, but I play possum.

"Aww, looks like our little princess fell asleep in her knight's arms again." Papa teases.

"Hnn? Oh, she's asleep?" Naru murmurs, obviously not wanting to wake me up.

"Satsu, you know you're the only one that could steal her away from her sir cuddles-a-lot." Mama teases.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Papa carries me up to my room. I know he knows I'm not sleeping. He carries me anyway. Mama helps Ino and Hina set up the futons – I never sleep in my bed when they sleep over. It wouldn't be fair.

"Papa?" I begin, slowly opening my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Yes, princess?"

"… I love you."

"I love you too, Aya." He shifts me upwards and leans in, kissing my brow. I wrap my arms around his neck, needing a hug like never before. He doesn't hesitate. He helps to reposition me, and he hugs hug, supports me… shows me that he loves me more than life itself.

I sigh, content but worried. "Try not to worry too much, princess. Boys develop slower than girls. He'll catch on eventually." My eyes shoot open, wide from the shock. "I know. I've known for years."

How is it that EVERYONE knows more about this than I do? Am I that clueless? Am I that oblivious?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Unable to face Naru, I start drowning myself in my training. So much so, that Naru starts keeping an eye on me, telling me when it's time to take a break. Which is weird, because usually it's the other way around. He'd be the one training around the clock, and I'd be the one to remind him to take it easy.

"Aya, you're acting weird." He tells me that Sunday evening, after dinner. "You're avoiding everyone, you haven't tucked Kenshin in once. Not for his afternoon nap, not for the night. Hoshie says she barely sees you anymore. What's up with you?"

I blush. Wow. Two days, and it's already obvious. Which is made worse, because Naru just got back from Chouji's.

"Spar with me?" I all but beg.

"No."

"Please?"

"Talk to me." He demands, crossing his arms and glaring to show he means business. "This isn't like you. At all. You don't ignore your pack. Something's up. And I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what."

"You wouldn't understand." I tell him plainly. I barely understand it, so how could he?

"You won't know until you try." He isn't giving up. I try to ignore him, going through the first steps of the tessen kata I've been working on. I try to ignore his eyes on me. I try to ignore that we're alone in the dojo, together. I try to ignore his eyes on me – it's note any easier now than ten seconds ago. His eyes are still on me.

"Snuffles?" Okay, low blow! I sigh, hating it when he brings out the big guns. His answer to me calling him sir cuddles-a-lot, was coming up with a nickname for me. Snuffles. He doesn't call me that a lot, not anymore. It's… like a secret code, one that opens any door I'm trying to keep him out of. Just like me calling him sir cuddles-a-lot.

I sigh again, tired and worn out. I give up on the kata, he won't leave me be. Not now, not ever. He's worried. And he's one stubborn little bugger when he gets worried about me.

"… sit." I demand, taking a seat myself. As usual, he sits behind me, our backs leaning against each other. "No interrupting." I demand again. He nods.

"Auntie Anko started something. Something that kind of has me trying to figure out the world around me." I say, trying to be vague. I'm hoping to make this seem like as much of a 'girl thing' as possible, so he'll get grossed out, or decide he doesn't want to know. He nods, obviously waiting to hear more. I sigh again.

"The thing is… this thing is so huge. Too huge. Bigger than the time mama told me where babies come from." He whistles, remembering that mama told me things no nine year old should hear… in painfully graphic detail. I couldn't look at any boy, not even papa, for weeks! And Naru should remember, he was there!

"Now… now I…" I don't know what to say. I don't know how to tell him how deeply this affects me, how badly this scares me, without telling him that he's the reason.

"So what's this got to do with me?" He asks. I blush, grateful he can't see me.

"Everything? Nothing? I… dunno."

"Snuffles, you know you can tell me. Even if you just need to figure it out."

"… Not this, Naru…"

"Yes, this. Anything. Everything." He insists. "Please." He begs.

Tears start falling. "I…" Kami-sama, why does he have to know how to get to me? "I…" I want to tell him, need to tell him. But… "I can't." I can't lose you, Naru. I'd die. Don't make me say this. Please.

"… wow." He says, shock in his voice. "This must be big if you won't tell me."

"N-nn."

"Is it about a boy?" No. Naru. Please. Not the guessing thing. "Snuffles, you know the rules. If you won't tell me, I'm allowed to ask until I understand."

"…yes."

"A boy you like?"

"…y-yes." Tears aren't streaming down my face… they're pouring.

"Like-like?"

"… n-nn."

"Like the madly in love with, losing sleep just to think about them kind?"

Damn you, Naru. "… n-nn." Lie, Aya! Lie to him! He… he **_can't_** figure this out!

He whistles. "That is a big deal. But why so sudden? Why now?" I don't know! I've been trying to figure that out for myself! I shrug. "Anko brought it up, didn't she."

"… n-nn."

"So you felt like this for a long time, but never figured it out?"

"… n-nn."

He whistles again. "Wow." He starts to process that. Yeah, that's how well I know the idiot. His shoulders tense, he scratches his cheek, he probably has a thoughtful frown on his face too. "So this has to be someone you've been really close to for years. But who? And why are you so scared of telling him?"

"Who says it's a him?" Anything to throw him off the trail!

"Good point, but I know it isn't Ino or Hina. And you don't have any other friends that are girls." I sigh, hating how well he knows me right now. "It'd never be Kiba. You'd rather chew on rocks. You'd end up killing Shika because he's so lazy. And Chouji… possible, but it doesn't quite fit, you know?"

That leaves…

"… Whoa…" Can't argue with you there. "So that's why."

I blush so deep I'm probably going to pass out. Not that the butterflies fluttering in my tummy, the warmth in my chest, or the light-headedness is in anyway helping.

"I… I'm honoured." He says, his tone telling me just how sincerely he means that. "But you know we're not ready for this."

"Why do you think I'm so messed up about it then?" I demand hotly.

"Because you're scared I'll freak out and we won't be friends anymore." Fine. I'm a book. And everyone knows how to read me but me! I get it! "I'll make you a deal, Snuffles. When we make it to chuunin, we'll figure this out."

"… huh?"

"Chuunin. The rank?"

"I know what a chuunin is!" I shout, wincing at how loud that comes out.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to make fun of you." He soothes.

"Yet." I correct.

"The point is, I'm saying that we need to focus. You need to get your study on at the hospital. I need to get my training on and start making some money. If we help each other out, I'm sure we'll be chuunin in no time. Then we can figure this out together."

…

I blink...

…

"Since when are you the insightful one?"

"Since you need me to be."

"… What if someone else asks me on a date before that?" I blush, hating that I have to ask.

"You're a Namiki. You don't work like that." He points out, confident as ever. "You'll want to figure this out before you try your hand at anything else."

"… I hate how right you are."

"You hate how right your father is, you mean. He walked me through this." I'm. Going. To kill. Him. "Don't get mad at him, Snuffles. He worries about you." I sigh.

"Everyone knows."

"I figured. Your mom's been smiling at me for no reason ever since I got home. And Hinata's been… doing everything to get us close to each other."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my clueless idiot?"

"I'm hurt."

"You're more amused."

"… Point." He shrugs, seeing no point to argue a lost cause.

"I thought so."

"And yet…?"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"I wouldn't?"

"Naru~uuuuuu."

"You're the one that fell in love with an idiot. Don't blame that on me!" He shouts, already running. That means the support I'm expecting, isn't there. So I fall back, but I use the momentum for a backwards roll to get on my feet and chase after him anyway!

Kami-sama, why do I like this idiot again?

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 2_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So far nothing but fluff, but I need time to show the relationships. Next chapter will be more action oriented(ish).  
_**

 ** _Now, for some troll feeding. Will the idiot that posted the first review kindly ban themselves from all my stories? If you don't like, fine! I can't force you to like something. But if you read an intro and a chapter, only to flame me with nothing constructive? Sorry, I sense only jealousy. Thanks for the ego boost ^_^ *blows a kiss*_**


	4. Examining surprise

**_Butterflies: Orange and Pink_**

 ** _"The butterfly effect. One small event changes one small thing, but this snowballs into greater and greater things until the world as we know it has changed entirely. So, what if one small event, eight years in the past, changes." Set in 'Butterflies', yet majorly AU. OC-centric, slice of life._**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Examining surprise_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Your written exam begins in less than a minute. You have sixty minutes to answer seventy-five questions. Some are multiple choice, some are open questions. Think carefully, but do not forget the time limit. Once time is up, everything left blank will be considered wrong." Blah. Blah, blah. Blah blah blah blah, blah-blah.

I raise my hand, wanting to know exactly what I'm working with. "Sensei, how much percent correct answers is considered a pass?"

"It's your overall score you have to worry about. If you do poorly on the written, but excellent on the other two exams, then you could still pass." He explains. Well that doesn't really tell me anything then, huh. "Begin!"

I skim over the questions, already scribbling my answers – name, student ID number, date, the usual crap. Then I get to the actual questions. They seem almost as hard as the first five. Seriously. The names of all four Hokages? How… Aya. Stop. Look for the harder ones to amuse yourself with. Then, figure out how many easy questions you can get away with getting wrong. We don't want to ace this, we want to be passable. Nothing more.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

An hour later, we're guided out of the room and out to the training field. The first portion is target practice. Five kunai, five shuriken. One target. We go alphabetically, so I mostly just amuse myself with how nervous some people look. We aren't allowed to talk, but I am allowed to pat Hina and Ino on their shoulder for emotional support – neither really needs it, but they appreciate it anyway.

When it's my turn I grab the kunai and shuriken from the table and stroll up to the line. Flick, flick, flick-flick. There. A mediocre result. Three bullseyes, the rest merely hitting the target. "Aya. Five needles as well, please." I'm instructed.

"Huh?" That's not something anyone else was asked.

"You hit the target each time. Five needles as well, please."

"I just had to hit it!?"

"Five needles." I grumble, but I take the needles and pelt them all in one go.

"Satisfied?" I ask, not even looking what they hit.

"Quite." Iruka-sensei says, writing something down. If they make this test anymore simplistic, I'm going to scream!

At least I know Ino does better than me in this portion – nothing but bullseyes. And Naru gets the same. Hina too, but… frankly she could do that in her sleep.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The taijutsu portion. I sigh. I hate this part. They'll end up pitting us against a chuunin, and we'll have to land a hit, or something like that. Once again going alphabetically, I settle in and wait my turn. I really don't care to watch people fighting, it's… crude.

"Namiki Aya." I hear my name, so I step up. The grey haired man… Mizuki, I think his name was. I never liked him. And he always gives Naru funny looks when he thinks no one is watching. I shrug, not caring too much. Soon he'll be someone else's problem. "You have two minutes to land a blow. Go!"

Why? I've got two minutes. I stand. I tilt my head to one side. I call up my killing intent, welling it up like a nightmare waiting to be unleashed. Mizuki just stands there, staring.

A minute left. Forty-five seconds. I'm still standing here, waiting. Thirty seconds. Twenty. Fifteen.

I act. All the welled up killing intent is unleashed at once, focused into a stream aimed at him. His eyes widen in shock, and I take full advantage. One punch, to the gut. He flies back about a metre, just outside the ring. He lands on his feet, but I don't care. I got my one hit.

"Good!" **What!?** No!  Mediocre! Me-di-o-cre. Kami! Is it so hard to bomb this stupid exam!?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Then comes the ninjutsu portion. I grumble. I curse. I fricking HATE how simplistic this exam is!

"Only you could look upset with doing so well." Ino teases.

"I'm not trying to do well. I'm trying to place in the bottom ten percent." I complain.

"You're sucking at it." I glare at her.

"Thank you. If you hadn't pointed that out, I'd never notice." I drone sarcastically.

We settle in, waiting for our names to be called. Eventually it's my turn. I wish the others good luck, and I go into the next room. "Ah, Aya-chan. Welcome. You'll need to perform the transformation jutsu for this portion. Please transform into someone now."

I sigh. Take my time to think about it. Do the handseals, which I don't need to do. And I transform into Hoshie. Hopefully they'll think it's complete crap, because Hoshie is just a shorter version of me. Nothing more.

"Well done, Aya."

"Damn it!" The words slip out before I can help it. And I wince at the volume too! I've been trying to mess this up, you idiots! Who the heck messes up at messing up!?

"… Why do I get the impression you're unhappy with passing?" Iruka-sensei asks, giving me a hard, but curious, look.

"Why would you think that." I drone, sarcastically. "I passed. I know that." I walk up to him, accepting the headband he offers me, ignoring the amused look in his eyes.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Outside, I run into Chouji, and I congratulate him on passing. He laughs. "You look ticked off, Aya. I'm guessing you did better than planned?"

I grumble, still holding my headband in my hand. How fricking simplistic do you have to be to fail this exam!? "Whatever. I know Haruno will do better than me on the theoretical. And Ino will do better than me on the practical. So I should be fine."

"Jeez, you really don't want to top spot, huh." He laughs, amused at how different I am from Shikamaru – I suppose.

"No. I don't. I just want a passing grade. Is it so hard to get merely passable?" I complain, annoyed.

"It is for you, Aya-nee." Hoshie? I turn, wondering why I didn't smell her and the others here. "Congrats."

"Thank you, Imouto-chan." I scoop her up for a hug. "Hey, mama?"

"So that's why you didn't put it on yet, huh. Nah. Let your father take this one. I'll bug Hoshie when it's her turn." Mama says, smirking proudly. Papa walks up to me, gently takes my headband and ties fastens it around my head, tying it nice and snug. It feels a bit weird, wearing it there, but… whatever.

"Thank you, papa." I look up at him, beaming. I'm still annoyed with the test, but seeing that proud smile on his face?

"Make us proud, princess." He pets my hair, careful not to muss it too much.

"I'll do my best." I promise him. He taps his cheek, leaning in a bit. I smile, but kiss his cheek anyway, as requested.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

To no one's surprise, everyone passes. I mostly just grumble. Papa and mama decide they're taking ups to a restaurant to celebrate, but the others all have their own thing, so they go celebrate with their families. Still, it's a day out with the family, and auntie Anko joins us as well. Things could be worse.

The restaurant isn't very fancy, thank Kami-sama, but it's nice. It's perfectly fitting the situation. Kenshin sits in mama's lap, and I find myself sitting between Hoshie and auntie, with Naru next to papa. Tomi-nee and Inaho are here as well, sitting across from each other. We go over the menu, and I'm reading things off to Hoshie so she can decide what she feels like eating. We go back and forth, discussing what sounds yummy and what doesn't.

Eventually everyone's happy with their choice, and the waitress takes our order. Then comes… the talk.

"So, Aya?" Crap. Auntie's already in that mood. "How'd you do on the test?"

"Much better than I planned to." I complain, sighing for good measure. "Did you know that hitting the bullseyes isn't a requirement? That just hitting the target is enough?"

"… Seriously?" Auntie asks, confused.

"Yeah. I made sure only a few hit the bullseye, and I got asked to throw five needles for 'extra credit'." I do the air quotes too, really annoyed with that stupid test. I mean, seriously. How idiotic can a test be?

"How'd that go?" She asks.

"I have no idea, I just threw them and walked away." Everyone turns to Naru.

"All five hit the target. In a perfectly straight line." Naru says, impressed. "I honestly thought she did it to show off a little."

I groan, rolling my eyes up to the heavens and mutely asking why this keeps happening to me. Auntie laughs, amused. "It looks like all that training paid off then. Even when trying to mess up, her muscle memory takes over and does it right anyway."

"Auntie… you do remember that you're the one that taught me how to handle needles?" She just laughs louder.

"Of course!" She says, a bit on the loud side, but not too bad. "So anyway, I've taken this week off. I plan on spending it with you pups. I want to see how far you've come in your training."

"A'right!" Hoshie shouts, excitedly. We both wince at how loud she's being. We share a look, perfectly understanding each other. We're proud of our heritage, but sometimes…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

At home, in the back yard, auntie decides she wants to test Hoshie first. I don't mind. I'm busy reading up on the Sound of Silence, wondering at the overly complex way things are explained. Still, it's an interesting style of jutsu, so I don't mind too much.

I wonder at the implications of some of it. I mean, if this is so wonderful and awe-inspiring style? Why isn't it better known? Why is it that I know of no one in Konoha that is known for sound release? That means, either it's a secret style from a clan, or it has some glaring holes in its defences. Worth keeping in mind.

Still, as one aspect of skill, it never hurts to know something extra. And seeing as I'll actually be focusing more on medical jutsu, it won't matter if everyone knows an easy counter, so long as this helps keep me alive lone enough to make sure my team can back me up.

"Aya-nee~eeeeeeeeeeee!" Hoshie whines, even as she winces at the volume. "You weren't even looking."

"Of course I was, Imouto-chan. But more importantly, how do you think you did?" I ask. She's cute, adorable and my cuddly teddy bear, but she's also five. If I tell her I was looking, she'll at least be tempted to believe I was.

"Horribly. That's why I need your help to get better." She whines again.

"That's fair. How about this? Why don't you see what auntie has to say about it first? She was your opponent after all. After that, I'll spar with auntie and you can try to tell me what I do right and what I do wrong? It might help." She thinks about that, going over my words over and over. I'm reading while she's doing that.

"Alright." She agrees, heading over to auntie for tips. I smile, going over that last sentence a few times – why do they explain everything so complicated?

"Oi, princess, it's your turn." Auntie calls me. I nod, placing my bookmarker –with wolf pups and butterflies– to mark where I left off, and I go over to her. I don't wonder what she wants, I already know. She wants to see how far I can take it. I stick both balled fists into the air, smirking at auntie.

"Don't blame me if you start enjoying this too much." I warn her. She smirks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After that, I have the best week of my life. I do nothing but read. All week. All reading. Papa gave me a new medical book, and a scroll with a new jutsu. Mama gave me a new book on wolf psychology – written by Namiki Akemi, so I know it's the real deal. The book on sound release. A book on genjutsus. Books. Nothing but books as far as the eye can see.

I smile, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Oi! I know you're not still up here reading!" I wince at Naru's volume. I throw a pillow, which plops against his face. "Snuffles, come on! You've been up here reading for days. Weeks!"

"I like reading." I argue.

"You also love spending time with Anko, and she's here. You're ignoring your godmother, and it's breaking her heart."

"Now you're just being dramatic. If auntie minded she'd be here herself bugging me. And besides, I spent most of the morning sparring with her and showing Shie-chan some new tricks." I counter. He pouts, I can tell just from the silence.

"Fine. I want to spend some time with you. You're ignoring me, Snuffles, and I won't stand for it any longer." Without warning, he jumps on my bed next to me, already tickling my undefended sides.

"Naru!" I squeal, laughing at the sudden attack. "Naru, behave! I swear to Kami-sama…!" He's still, tickling me. So, I fight back. We never wear footwear in the house, so even though his jacket would protect his sides, his feet aren't so lucky. I run my big toe over his unguarded sole. He jumps, trying to figure out how I did that. I smirk, my hands already digging into his jacket from underneath to tickle him as mercilessly as he tried tickling me.

Our laughter fills my room, the hallway, and I have no doubt most of the house as well.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Team placement. A polite way of finding out if your life is screwed or not. I know almost without asking, that Ino and Hina are going to be put on solid teams. They have to, they're the best. Naru as well, but… well, he's an idiot most of the time. My idiot, but still an idiot.

Everyone's abuzz with questions. Who's going to be on the same team? Who'll be their sensei? Why are they so uppity about it? They'll know as soon as Iruka-sensei decides to make the announcement, and then… we can start making bets on who's failing the second round. Oh, right… they don't know there's going to be a secondary test. How sad. Naru knows. I told him. I also made sure to explain that he needs to remember to analyse what gets said. I won't be there for him with this test… he needs someone here to patch him back up…

…

I already regret not gunning for top kunoichi. I want to be the one there for Naru! But… I don't want to fight. But I want to be there for Naru! But… I still really just don't want to fight.

I groan.

Stupid Aya. One or the other, not both. And the die has already been cast. Live with it. You'll just have to come up with something… some reason why you need to… accompany Naru if you feel the mission's too dangerous for him to go alone.

Hmm… That'll have to do.

Iruka-sensei starts his 'congrats, you graduated, me so proud' lecture. I swear, Iruka-sensei could lecture about the proper use of toilet paper. Then he starts calling out teams. I listen for two names, only two. Namiki Aya. Uzumaki Naruto. That's it.

"Team five consists of Namiki Aya," One idiot, "and," Two idiot… "led by Namiki Miwako." I grin.

"Team seven consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sak-"

"WHAT!?" Naru is not happy about that! I wince at the volume though.

"As I was saying, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naru starts grumbling instantly. "A fangirl and an emo. Great."

"Sasuke's pretty skilled though. You'll at least have someone to help. And you know they always place the top two with the lowest ranked." I remind him.

"Yeah, but that means Sakura is a fangirl **and** the lowest ranked." He grouses. I pat his shoulder, not knowing what to say about that.

"Just promise me you'll do your best?" I beg.

"Aya, you-"

"Please, Cuddles?"

He sighs, groans and looks up at the ceiling, and like the heavens he can't see, wondering why he got the crumby luck he got. "Fi~iiiine." I kiss him on the cheek, enjoying the blush I tease from him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mama enters with the other jounins. I can smell they're all strong, but I don't really care too much. I walk up to her, already knowing we'll be the first to leave. Two idiots trail after me. I know they're supposedly my teammates. I don't care. Idiots to a fault, and no redeeming feature.

I wave to my friends, grin to Naru a mouth the word 'promise' to him. He nods, waving lazily to me as our team leaves.

Mama leads us into the Commercial District, to a little café. We take a seat, and mama orders a chocolate parfait for me, and riceballs for the idiots. She also orders some tea.

"So," Mama begins once the waitress leaves. "You three are my team, huh. You don't look like much."

I ignore what she's trying to do. I know her mind games better than most. I keep reading the booklet on unusual jutsu styles, enjoying that the idiots are trying to convince her that they are something other than idiots.

"What do you think, princess? They worth their salt?" Mama asks me.

I rub my forehead, thinking about that. "Hirota is hopeless. He thinks he's Kami-sama's gift to Konoha. Datou stands a chance, but he'd need so much work it isn't funny."

Both boys look uncomfortable. "Work, how?" Mama asks.

"His taijutsu's a mess. His aim is decent, for the academy, but that's it. His chakra control is all but worthless, and he's not the hard working type. He'd rather just lean back and tell you what you're doing wrong."

"A Seitou?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, how about we test that then." Mama says, offering her feral grin. "Tomorrow, at five AM. Training ground six."

"Mama. It's rude to order chocolate and not eat it." I point out.

"Ah, but that's just the fun of it. You three are going to spend the rest of the day coming up with the answer to a riddle." She claims. "The riddle is this: everyone has it, but no one sees, if anyone grabs it, then everyone bleeds."

I groan. So the mind games begin.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And of course, Mama leaves me with the idiots. At least I get some chocolate. "What does the riddle mean?" Datou wonders, trying to figure it out. I don't waste my time. It isn't meant to be figured out. It's meant to wear you down. If you are so occupied trying to figure out what that riddle means, then you'll lose focus.

Then again… it could be one of papa's tricks. A double trap. Not only do you have to figure out an impossible question, but you also have to prepare for a test or whatever.

"Hey, Namiki. She's your mom, what do you think?" Datou asks me.

"I think it's papa's riddle." I say honestly.

"Meaning?" The other idiot asks. Meaning someone as dim-witted as you won't figure it out.

"Meaning it's a double trap. It's a question you can't understand until you understand the situation you find yourself in." I explain. "Papa's super smart, a doctor. He… he likes these little mind games to keep my challenged. So that means, mama's expecting me to figure that out. This could mean one of two things. Either it's papa's riddle and she wants us to figure it out. Or, it's her riddle and it's meant to wear us down for whatever she has planned tomorrow."

"… That's… messed up." Datou explains seriously. You think!

"It gets worse though." I continue, not wanting to be a downer, but needing to say this anyway. "Remember how I said that it's a question you can't understand until you understand the situation?"

They nod, not liking where this is going.

"Well, in the current situation, there's nothing to worry about. No one risks bleeding. So this isn't the one. Which means she'll vaguely give us the answer tomorrow. Which is actually worse… because that could be part of the secondary test."

They stare, wondering what I mean.

"Idiots. Did you really think Konoha would be one of the Great Five, if anyone that could pass that first test became a shinobi?" They start to sweat, not liking this at all. "So we get another test tomorrow. She didn't explain it to us, because she knows me. She knows what I know. She knows what I don't know. So, she gives us a riddle we can't answer, and gives us the day to discuss it. Giving me the chance to explain what you two should know. Get it?"

"… Give it to me straight, Namiki. She'd never fail her own daughter, would she?" The other idiot asks.

"She would. In a heartbeat." They look shocked. "Better to fail and live, than to pass and die. Would she rather a living or dead daughter?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I make it home not long after, finding mama and papa discussing something in the family sitting room. "Hey, baby, discussion go well?"

"Not really. They aren't any closer to figuring it out. But really? Papa's kunai riddle?" I give her an incredulous look. "You want to test if I want to go back on my word or not."

"The thought has crossed my mind." She admits. "Besides. I figure you might have changed your mind, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is if I give my word. And I gave papa my word I'd be the best doctor I can be. I can't do that in the field. I need to be here in Konoha to study and train." I counter.

"You were eight when you said it." Papa reminds me.

"Eight or eighty. A Namiki is bound by their word." I say, not giving a millimetre. "If they figure it out, I will accept it as a factor out of my hands. If they do not, I enter the reserves, apply at the hospital and start studying like mad."

"That sounds fair." Mama agrees. "So you didn't tell them anything?"

"That would be honourless. I told them enough for them to have a fighting chance, but not so much that they'd figure it out instantly." I explain vaguely. "I leave it up to them how this plays out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, five AM, we're in the agreed upon training ground. I arrive with mama, already finding Datou and the idiot. "Good morning, team. I haven't explained what the second exam is, so I'll do that now. It's a survival test, you three against me." I don't react. There won't be an exam if they don't figure out the riddle.

"How this works is simple enough. I have three bells." She jingles the bells to prove it. "You must each get a bell from me. If you do not, you're sent back to the academy. Easy, right?"

"And the riddle?" Datou asks. He uses his brains. Good on him.

"What about it?" Mama asks.

"I still can't figure it out, and I think it's a lot smarter to understand the whole puzzle before trying something new." He explains. Wow, seriously not an idiot. I underestimated him.

"Hmm. Well. When you figure it out, let me know. Until then, you have until noon to get a bell. Come at me with intent to kill, you'll never stand a chance otherwise." Mama explains, grinning her usual feral grin. And there's your last clue. If you draw a kunai, in a situation like this, against an enemy that can take out your whole team, everyone bleeds. It's about understanding what you're up against, what you can and cannot handle. And we cannot handle a jounin. Simple as that.

"That let's get the party started!" The idiot shouts, I wince at the loudness of his voice. He draws a kunai and attacks mama head on. Well, this was fun, and now completely pointless. He failed the riddle, he failed the test. We're not going to be a genin cell. Too bad.

Datou is studying me, noticing how I'm not grabbing a weapon at all, even with my twin tessen on plain display. His eyes narrow, he nods. He understands the riddle.

"Mama?" I interrupt her messing with the idiot. She looks to me, still holding the kunai against the idiot's neck. "Datou figured it out, that idiot didn't. Will that be all?" I ask. She looks to Datou, noticing a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Pretty much. You two pass, this one fails. Simple. And look it, I didn't even have to wait all day."

"WHAT!?" I wince. Why does that idiot always have to be so loud?

"The riddle. The answer is a kunai. Or more accurately, drawing a kunai against an enemy you can't handle. If you draw your weapon against someone that can kill your whole team, everyone bleeds. It's about camaraderie. About sticking together, and making sure your team doesn't die on you. The rest of it is a smokescreen. She offers you more information than you need and lets you figure out what's important and what isn't." I explain. "Now, Datou. As mama said, we pass. We can't make a full genin cell, but we're good enough not to send back to the academy. That means we're in Konoha's reserves. I plan on applying for a position at the hospital. You can too, but you could also petition someone that might be willing to train you." See, I can be nice! Sometimes! I just don't when it involves idiots. And that idiot has always been mean to my Naru! Datou is, at worst, neutral. Not ideal, but better than being an idiot.

"Hey, mama? Can we go to that convenience store? I know they have coffee for you, and they'll have ice cream for me?" I pout, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Hnn? That works. You coming Datou?" Mama leaves the idiot in the dirt, where he belongs.

 ** _8-8_**

At the twenty-four hour convenience store, I pick up a litre tub of chocolate chip ice cream, and a plastic spoon. Mama goes for her weiner melange coffee – coffee with chocolate, hmm… maybe someday. Doesn't coffee stump your growth, or something?

Whatever.

Datou decides he's going for two rice balls and some tea. I study him for the first time since meeting him – four years ago. He's a little shorter than I am, but I'm taller than most guys in our old class. Short, black hair, beady black eyes. He has a horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose, almost like he got cut pretty badly at some point in the past. Other than that, he's… the definition of a spoiled rich kid. Fancy guy's kimono, light blue – seems to be a standard thing in his clan. His clan's crest is on proud display, but I can't figure out what it looks like…? A… bird? A rabbit? Something a wolf spewed because it disagreed with his or her stomach? I don't know.

Mama pays for our things, and we take a seat on the bench just outside. "You knew." Datou doesn't ask. I know he's talking about the riddle, the answer, the test.

"Of course. It's papa's riddle." I say, opening my tub of ice cream, licking the plastic to make sure there's no more ice cream stuck to it. Wasting (chocolate) ice cream, the shame!

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

"Would it be a test if you had the answer?" I counter, stabbing my spoon into the frozen chocolaty goodness. I scoop up some of it, sucking my spoon clean.

"You never meant to be a kunoichi." He isn't asking this time. "You tried to fail the first exam. And you were more than willing to fail this one too?"

"Not really." I think about that. "I meant to pass just well enough to get into the reserves. They don't take civilians at the hospital."

He opens the first riceball, takes a bite and thinks about that. He's quiet for almost a minute. "Wow. You almost failed at it too. If it'd been anyone but Hirota? They'd have figured it out."

"There is the possibility." I say, not caring. I scoop up some more ice cream, enjoying my early treat.

"… Hnn…?" He seems to be thinking about something. He takes another bite, going over whatever it is a bit longer. "Namiki-sensei? Would you be willing to take me as an apprentice?"

"Hnn?" Mama thinks about that. "Sure. Why not. It beats what Aya and her father has planned for me."

Datou looks at me, confused. "We hated that she was so active in Anbu. So we got her to quit. She's supposed to apply for head of the academy, which she's trying to weasel her way out of."

"I see." He says, blinking a few times. "Wow."

I raise an eyebrow, sucking on my spoon. He shakes his head, trying to figure something out. Just don't ask me what. "I knew you were smart, Namiki, but… wow. I'm grateful I listened carefully." I shrug, not caring. I guess he's less of an idiot than I first figured. Oh well. Can't be right all the time.

"Hey, mama. Thanks for the ice cream."

"Just don't tell your father. He thinks I spoil you too much."

I give her a look; _and that's wrong, because_ _…?_ She laughs, petting my hair. She drinks her coffee, deciding she's said enough. I just keep sucking down my chocolate, enjoying being alive.

"I wonder how Naru's doing…"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Gee, I wonder how Naruto is doing. For those that have read and remember the little details. Datou was actually mentioned in Butterflies. The one that warned Hirota (in the Chapter Bothersome Blondes, like chapter... 4?) that Aya was starting to get upset with him. Neither is a cannon character, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that this was a bit trying to write :-\ I don't know why, just... bleh.  
_**


End file.
